


Implicit Trust

by La_Califfa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Califfa/pseuds/La_Califfa
Summary: Stephanie Rogers liked to think that she led a very perfectly calm and simple life.She was 28, single, lived in a very cosy apartment in New York, payed her own bills, had a very cute black kitten named T’Challa, worked at a famous art studio giving classes and taking commissions from the odd costumer.It all changes when a mysterious man enters her life, and trust can be the map that brings their paths together.A Girl!Steve meets Winter Soldier Bucky fic!





	Implicit Trust

Stephanie Rogers liked to think that she led a very perfectly calm and simple life.

She was 28, single, lived in a very cosy apartment in New York, payed her own bills, had a very cute black kitten named T’Challa, worked at a famous art studio giving classes and taking commissions from the odd costumer. Everyday she would wake up early, shower, feed the cat, dress for classes and then be off to her favorite cafe for breakfast. She was regular customer at Sharon's Bakery, having know the namesake owner since college. She then would be off to work, giving art classes for children in the morning, and one for veterans after lunch. She then would have the rest of the day to herself, to work on private commissions, make groceries, and whatever errand she had to do that day.

See? Pretty cookie cut perfect.

Steph thought she was drowning some days.

She came from a military family, from her dad all the way to her great grandfather. Being a girl never meant to stop her from following the same path, but she was born too early, and too sick. All her life she suffered from a bad immune system, asthma. She was small, even for an almost 30 year old girl. Fragile bones, weak muscles. She was petite, had very light, long blond hair, blue eyes, like her father. Her mother raised her alone since she was 5, when he died overseas on a military operation gone wrong. Of course they never explained exactly what happened to him, leaving her and her mother to mourn all by themselves. Thanks to a small pension, they moved to Manhattan, and Sarah Rogers raised her daughter to become an independent woman, to fight for what she wanted and never let anyone step on her toes to make themselves feel superior.

Sarah, however, lost the battle to cancer when Steph was 21. The small blond girl used part of  small heritance to move to a small two bedroom apartment, and study art. She graduated 5 years later as one of the best of her class, and had enough attention to be asked to teach at a Marvel Studio, that offered classes for students, children and war veterans in rehabilitation. If she was true to herself, the veterans were the main reason she chose to job. They always called something in her, maybe it was the way she somehow imagined her own dad as some of them. How he would be today, if he was still alive.

Sam, her best friend, was a counselor on the VA. She met him while setting up classes, and Sam always seemed to know which of the vets he should send to her class. She found the challenge of helping these people rewarding. She saw many men and women bloom under therapy and art, and change their lives. She felt happy to be part of such transformations.

On a more private sense, she felt herself being stuck on her own life. She felt lonely, since cultivating a social circle of friends was never her forte. Steve wasn't very popular with men, she had trust issues, being bullied all her teenage years. She dated a few times, only to be let down. Some called her difficult. Others thought she was too weak, to sick, too small. So, it all brought her to this moment in life. Where everything was perfect and at the same time it was not. A very delicate balance.

One morning, while she was having breakfast at Sharon´s, a news flash on TV showed what looked like a shooting in Washington. Someone was shooting at cars and people on a highway bridge. It looked terrifying, and everyone at the cafe was paying attention to the news.

Steph´s phone ringing scared her, making her jump before answering.

“Hello?”

“Stevie! Are you watching the news?” asked Sam's scared voice.

“Yes! Do you know anything?”

“Jesus, looks like a terrorist attack or something. I have some connections, I made some calls but couldn't figure much out, but SHIELD is involved.”

Wow. “You mean Homeland Security?”

“Bigger than that, you know it”

“Any chance this gets to us?”

“I don't think so… DC is a few hours from here, but I wanted to know if you were ok. Where are you?”

 “At Sharon's. I will go to the Studio from here…. Wait...” Steph took the phone out of her ear, when she heard a notification alert. The classes had been suspended that day. “Ok, seems like there won't be any classes, I´ll go home instead.”

 “Good Idea, I'll try to stop by later, ok?”

 “Ok.” she answered a little scared.

 “Bye, stay safe!”

 Steph paid the bill, with a hug from Sharon, and went straight home. There wasn't anything happening on New York, but people were very scared, and TVs were on at every corner. She turned her own TV on when she got home, but things on DC seemed to be over while she was walking back, the news only replaying scenes from earlier that day. There was chaos on Washington, and The Triskelion was destroyed after 3 helicarriers had crashed over themselves. There wasn't any official news, the government or SHIELD or Homeland, none of them having made any statement. There were rumors of a shooter, that could have been sighted on both locations, but no one was sure. Shaky cell phone videos and security cameras had bad footage.

 Steph left the TV on, going about the house, tring to set up her art tools for a new commission. She checked her phone, and Sam had left a message confirming he would stop by at 8 with food. She lost herself on a commission, a painting of a cat dressed as the Queen Of Hearts, from Alice in Wonderland, while listening to the news on the background and T'Challa sleeping under her chair. She jumped a little when she heard the bell, and was surprised to see it was almost 8, and time flew by.

 “Sam!” she exclaimed, being hugged by the taller man when she opened the door.

 “Girl, it's been a crazy day!” he answered, releasing her and going to the kitchen with the bags of food he had on his hands.

 “Did you hear anything? Anything the news aren't telling?” she asked while pulling plates from the shelves.

 “You know that I am sort of friends with colonel James Rhodes, right?”

 “You mean, Colonel James Rhodes aka War Machine?” she asked incredulously.

 “He prefers Iron Patriot, actually.”

 “Whatever, don't tell me you talked with one of the Avengers!” she exclaimed excited.

 “Well, you know I worked 3 years on the VA on DC, his work at the White house got him there lots of times, he's a super cool dude. Anyway, I managed to get in touch with him on the afternoon. While I was serving, I was in pararescue, so I asked if I could do anything to help. He said that they are puzzled by the whole thing. Someone leaked top secret stuff from HYDRA, into SHIELD`S servers. Can you believe it? He couldn't say much, but it was bad… as in top government figures bad. Said that the attack on the Triskelion was on the main HYDRA HQ. That was the target of the initial shooting, not the civilians or the highway.”

 Steph was shocked. “HYDRA? You mean those Nazi sons of bitches from the world war II? How is it possible??”

 “Well, he couldn't say much, but my guess? I think our government must have been full of rats.”

 “Jesus. What about that shooter? Was them with the avengers too?”

 “They have NO idea who that was. Seems like he single handedly took out the HQs, the avengers never got to see him, just what was left behind. They have no idea who he, or she, is!” he said amazed.

 “Wow… well, I suppose, whoever they are… they were with the good guys.” she wondered.

 “Scary as fuck, is what they are. All that destruction, by one person? They believe this shooter was the one that leaked the files in the first place.” he shook his head. “No need to say, you shouldn't talk about this with anyone, right?”

 “Who will I talk to? You're my only friend Sam.” she reached and touched his hand.

 “Not true!” he complained. “Lots of people like you Stevie! Your co-workers, your students adore you, you know that.”

 “I meant, I haven't got anyone close enough to share. Don't worry!” T´challa chose that moment to jump on the table, tiny body a mess of hair, meowing piteously. “Except that one.” she looked at him fondly.

 Sam laughed. “This is a scrawny kitten.” he said, petting his tiny head.

 Steph  reached over her side at the cat food, and served the special wet one on a little plate. The kitten came running when she put it at the end of the table.

 “He's gonna be a mighty black panther someday, you´ll see!” she joked, getting back to her own food.

 Sam laughed, and changed the earlier subject. They spent dinner talking about other subjects, both with the incident in DC in their minds.

 

_______________

 

Almost 3 weeks had passed since that day, and Steph was in her way home from the Studio as usual. People were still speculating, but the frenzy of the media had died somehow. Well, if the avengers, and SHIELD were involved, it was to be expected to be kept a secret.

 She was bundled up in heavy coats, since the weather had taken a turn for the worse the night before, and she could never be too careful about a cold. She decided to take a shortcut, and try to get home faster, which took her to a less crowded back street. She was distracted, checking her emails on her phone, when she passed by a little dirty pub, some people drinking on a sidewalk bar.

 “Hey, look at that tiny ass!” a drunken man shouted.

 Steph stopped short, but didn't turn around.

 “Bitch that tiny must be great in the sack!” another laughed.

 Steph turned an icy glare at the group of drunk guys. “What the hell did you say?” she asked angrily, shoving her phone on her coat pocket.

 The group mocked her, laughing even more, “Ohh… she's pissed! What you´re gonna do? Bite my ankles?” the laughed.

 Steph just gave them an ironic smile. “Typical. Not enough brains to fill their heads, have to think with their tiny dicks.” she mocked in turn.

 The group of men sobered up, looking angry. “Who are you to call anyone tiny, you little bitch!” a burly man stepped towards her, the others following after. She felt a spike of fear, knowing she wasn´t match for all those men. She looked around, but the street was unusually empty. “You think you´re so smart? I´ll show you!” the burly man caught her arm while she started to walk away, and started to drag her to an empty alley around de the corner. The others started jeering, following, and Steph kicked up a storm.

 “Let me go you dickhead! I´ll call the police!” she screamed punching weakly at his arm. One of the other guys took the straps of her bag, and pulled from her shoulders. “Hey!” she screamed when she heard her work material fall on the ground and spread around.

 She was tossed on the alley’s floor, and before she could scape, one man kneeled over her.

 “I'll show you something, little scum!” he sneered, reeking of alcohol.

 “Hey!” a loud voice called from the end of the alley. All eyes turned to the source.

 A tall man, hidden by the shadows came forward, his face hidden by a hat and a hoodie.

 “Piss off, asshole!” one of the men shouted at him. Steph was frozen in fear.

 “You guys should pick someone your own size.” the man said without inflection.

 When one of the drunken men lunged for him, it was all over in a flash. Steph closed her eyes and only heard the commotion, Punches and grunts and all of a sudden, silence. When she opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see, all the drunken men were lying on the ground, some of them still grunting in pain. The tall hooded man came forward, and grabbed her arm. She started to struggle, but he only lifted her to her feet.

 “You ok?” he asked shortly.

 “I… I, guess!” she answered a little hysterically.

 He leaned down, and she saw he was taking all her belongings that were strewn on the floor. She shook herself out of it, and started quickly doing the same, shoving things into her bag.

 “Got it all?” he asked handing her one last book.

 “Yes.” she breathed,

 He took her gently by the elbow and pulled her back to the street, up to the next two corners, where the sidewalks had more people around. Before joining the flux of people, he let her go alone. But Steph wasn´t going so easily.

 “Wait! Who are you?” she asked turning back to him. He was already retreating the way they came, but stopped at her question. “You… you saved me! Please! You have to let me thank you properly!” she asked a little desperate. She definitely was in shock, and in high adrenaline, and it wouldn't be pretty when she came down from it.

 He turned back, but the hat and hoodie hid his face from her. She could only see a scruffy beard and long-ish hair. “Don't need thanks.” he said gruffly. It seemed to her, like he wasn't very used to talking.

 “Please.” she took a cautious step towards him. “You saved me from being really hurt back there. Is there anything at all I can do for you?” she asked, touching his right elbow carefully. He looked at her hand, touching him for a while, and she started wondering if he had any mental problems. He looked homeless.

 He cleared his throat before speaking. “Food?” he asked uncertain.

 Definitely homeless, she concluded.

 “Yes! Yes.” she said nodding vigorously. “Please come with me.” she asked, backing towards the street, looking at him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then followed her, keeping is head down.

 Steph knew she could not bring him to Sharon's, she would make a lot of questions she wasn't ready to answer right now. Thinking fast, she took him to a little dinner she ate with Sam once, that was two blocks down from where they were. The man followed her silently, and she used the walk to the dinner to think.

 She was attacked, by at least 5 men. Jesus… she had been so lucky this man showed up, and decided to save her. Not many people meddle with others affairs, especially in difficult situations. She spied him by the corner of her eyes, and saw how he hunched on himself, as if to make his built smaller. She noticed that he was tall, and now, had a bulky body. Swallowing, she opened the dinner door, and sent him ahead.

 Thankfully, it wasn't very crowded. Steph asked the man to sit on a out of the way table, and sat in front of him. She didn´t know the protocol here. Should she buy him the food and leave? Stay?

 Her musings were cut when a waitress came to their table.

 “Good afternoon, what's it gonna be?” she asked in a bored tone.

 Steve looked at the man, and he seemed to be staring back at her, she could not be sure, with his face hidden.

 “Erm… do you mind if I ask for you?” she asked him.

 To be fair, he seemed out of his element too, so he nodded. Steph asked for 2 big cheese burgers, and extra fries, with water and a coke. The bored waitress left, and Steph found herself in an awkward silence with her saviour.

 “You know…” she said “people will think it strange and find a bit suspicious if you hide your face like that. It's safe here, you can take that off.”

 The man looked around, seemed to check the windows on the other side and nodded. He carefully pushed the hood back, and took of his hat. He passed a gloved hand on his messy hair, as if trying to fix it a little. Then he looked at her.

 Steph froze. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen on someone. It was a cold, grey blue, and she was stunned for a moment. Those eyes seemed out of place on such a haunted face.

 “Hi.” she said timidly.

 He gave her a little side smile. “Hi.”

 “My name is Stephanie, by the way. Call me Steph.”

 “I'm… James.    “ he said uncertain. Maybe he was a vet?

 “I… I have to thank you again… for saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up.”

 “You should be more careful” he said curtly.

 She flushed. “I… I just hate bullies.” she mumbled. “Men like that think they can say or do anything to a woman and it pisses me off.” she felt her hands tremble.

 He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the waitress bringing their food. There were two large trays and he seemed a little uncertain at first. The waitress gave him a funny look, noticing his dirty clothes and bearded face. Steph just stared at her, daring her to say anything, and she went her way with a shrug. She started on her own food, just to have something to do. He took her cue and even though she could see he was starving, he ate at a moderate pace. She pushed her fries at him ,and he looked thankful at her.

 They ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Steve felt the fear, the shaking of her hands flow away while eating a burger with this stranger. She felt safe. After they both finished, she paid for the food and asked and extra combo of burger and fries to go. Once they stepped outside, James put his hat and hoodie back, and Steph handed him the bag of extra food.

 “Here. For later, if you need.”

 James looked a little baffled at her, holding the big bag of food..

 “Look, I know I might not see you again. And I really wish I could help you more.” She reached inside her bag and curiously he tensed. She pulled a card and a pencil. “This card is from my friend Sam. He works at the VA here in New York. He can help, if you need to get back on your feet.” Before giving the card, Steph wrote a number on the back. “This is my cell phone. I don´t know if you can make calls like that, but… if you ever need help, try to call me..” and she gave it to him.

 James took the card preciously, and after looking at it for a moment, put it inside a pocket in his hoodie.

“Thanks.” he said in a little voice.

 “Take care of yourself, ok?” she asked.

 He gave her a little ironic smile. “You too.” and turned and started walking down the sidewalk. She was frozen in place and watched him go until he went to turn a corner. He gave her one last look and disappeared in the crowd.

 Steph sighed. She felt her hands start to shake again, and went home on a brisk pace. If she triple checked her locks and took a long time to sleep that night, no one but her and T´Challa, sleeping next to her pillow, needed to know.

 _______________

 

About a week later, Steph was on the final 30 minutes of her class with the Veterans that day. She had a lounge music playing softly, and there was a small conversation among the vets, each of them adding final touches to their paintings. Pallets and canvas were strew around the room, and Steve was making a round, stopping here and there to give help to whoever needed. They were making an abstract painting, so it was really interesting to see what each person could come up with.

 “I think this one deserves to go on the wall, Gary.” she commented to an older vet, in his fifties maybe, that developed a very easy personality over the classes. He arrived suspicious, and a bit disdainful if painting on canvases would help him at all. He found himself on art therapy.

 “Steph, you are too nice to say otherwise.” he laughed a bit.

 “You are too modest too believe me, I see.” she joked back.

 “I would hang that on my wall!” Josie, another vet called from Gary´s other side, flirty.

 “Now ladies, you'll make me blush!” he said, making some other students laugh too.

 On that good note, Steph finished class that day, helping some of the students cover their canvases and put them away on proper shelves on a corner. Steph was happy to see them full, so many canvas from so many students over the week.

 She had started a few drawings herself on a new sketchbook. It took her less than an hour to make a very messy sketch of James. She could not stop thinking about her saviour. She knew it wasn't likely she would ever see him again, so she wanted to have his face remembered. Only his face turned into his other sketches of his profile, his bearded jawline, and most of all, his eyes. She was amazed by those eyes and couldn't stop drawing them. She wondered if he was ok, if he was hungry again. It didn't do any good to think that, there was no way she could find him on her own.

 As she was collecting her things, her phone rang. It was Sam.

 “Hey Stevie!” he called good naturally.

 “Hey Sammy! What's up!”

 “Wanna have dinner with me here on the VA today? Got wind from the cookers there will be lasagna!” he teased, knowing it was her favorite.

 “You're the worst, Sammy.” she joked. “You know I can't say no to lasagna!”

 He laughed. “I'll wait for you! Don't be late!”

 “I won't! Just have to buy some supplies and will go over!”

 Steph spend a couple of hours buying new pencils and paints, and took a cab to the VA. She was still a little spooked about walking alone and there was some deserted streets close to the VA. She exited the cab on the corner, and walked a small distance to the building's entrance.

 She passed by a bench, and there was someone sitting hunched, elbows on knees, facing the floor.. She got a tingling of recognition, and stopped. Turning slowly, she watched the person again from a little distance. Bulky arms and shoulders, hat and hoodie. She took a step closer and called.

 “James?”

 The man looked up startled, directly at her. It was him alright. Those eyes. He had an even worse scruffy beard this time, but was him.

 “Hi!” she said happily, coming closer to him.

 He stood up, looking a little surprised himself. “Stephanie.”

 “It's Steph.” she joked.

 “Right, Steph.” he corrected a little shy. Oh boy, wasn't he a cinnamon roll?

 “I'm so glad to see you again. Are you ok?” she asked. She put some of the bags she was carrying on the floor by her feet.

 “I'm functional.” he answered, and she wasn't sure if he was serious or teasing her.

 “I'm glad.” she smiled. “What are you doing here?” He looked at the VA building, and took something from his hoodie pocket. It was the card. “Oh! You came to find Sam?” she asked excitedly.

 “I… I'm not sure.” he answered with some confusion. She wondered by the hundredth time, what happened to him.

 “Look, I'm going to meet him now, we're gonna have dinner with the vets. Would you like to come with me? I can introduce you to him, you can have dinner with us.” she asked hopefully. He looked unsure. Something in his posture showed a mix of fear, uncertainty and longing. As if he wanted to come, but was somewhat scared. She carefully touched his left arm. It felt stiff and hard, he even jumped a little, but didn't shove her away. “It's ok, you don't have to come if you don't want, but I'll come with you, and Sam is an amazing guy. I promise. ”

 He looked at her hand on his arm, and nodded. She smiled, and grabbed her bags again. “Come on!” He started to follow her to the building. “Hey... I should probably ask you a favor.” he looked at her curiously. “I never mentioned to Sam, what happened that day, with those guys.” she confessed looking to the ground.

 He looked a little annoyed. “Why?” he asked.

 “Look, I didn't want him to be worried, I was fine, thanks to you. He's a crazy mother hen, he wouldn't let me out of his sight for a month. But he's got a lot on his plate with the VA, I can take care of myself. Please, don't tell him about that.” she asked, pleading.

 He looked annoyed, crossed his arms (big arms, her mind supplied), and stared her down.

 “It's wrong”, he said. She flushed red.

 “I know. And I promise I'm being more careful. Please.” she made her puppy face to him.

 Seemed to work. He still looked a little peeved, but nodded and started walking again. She felt relief all over.

 Dinner on the VA was a communal event, it was open for anyone who wanted or needed. Many sessions ended around that time and quite a few people stayed for dinner on a big mess hall. James looked a little nervous, looking around, at the other people with a bit of suspicion.

 “Come, let's go to his office.” Steph took him to a set of stair, going 2 floor up, to a hall with many doors. The place was airy, well lit, and James seemed as much at ease as he could. Steph knocked on the last door.

 “Come in!” a male voice called from within. She smiled at James and opened the door.

 Sam was sitting a his desk, looking over a pile of papers. Steph saw they looked like patient files, and averted her eyes. “Hey Sammy!” she smiled, when he got up to give her a hug.

 “Hey Stevie!” he released her, his eyes landing on James, that remained on the doorstep. “Hey man! How is it going?” he asked politely.

 James gave him a nod, and didn't reply. He looked very skittish.

 “Sam, this is my…” Steph looked at James and realized they never came up with a story for their meeting. “..friend, James.” he looked a little surprised, but followed her.

 “Hey, nice meeting you man.” Sam came forward, and after a little hesitation, gave his hand for James to shake. He did, nodding again, “You too.” he answered briefly.

 “I didn't know Steph had other friends!” Sam joked, looking at the both of them.

 While James frowned at her, she answered quickly. “Yes, we met the other day, on a dinner and… just hit off.” she answered nervously. Sam didn't seem to notice.

 “That's cool!” he turned to James, “God knows Steph can use more people watching over her!” he joked.

 Steph flushed, while James surprisingly gave him a little smile. “I bet.” he joked back.

 Sam seemed to take in stride James' appearance. Many vets came in with all sorts of state of dress, so he was sensible to it. He, however, looked a little suspicious to Steph.

 “Ha bloody ha”, she mocked. “Can we eat now?”

 “Oh, yeah, sorry girl, I just got this file I need to review before leaving, but you two can go ahead, and I'll meet you in 20, ok?” He apologized.

 “Ok, We'll meet you downstairs.” she said, leaving and taking James with her.

 On the mess hall, Steph asked him to sit, and got them both a plate of lasagna. It smelled delicious, and she was happy to see him have a real meal again.

 “Thanks for this”, he said after a few bites. He even looked a little flushed.

 “It's nothing, don't worry about it. You can come here when you need ok? The VA is open for those who need it.”

 He nodded, and gave her a little smile. These little smiles never reached his eyes, and she was kept wondering. He looked curiously to the other vets, but his suspicion seemed to have faded.

 “Can I ask you a question?” she called his attention.

 “Sure”, he shrugged.

 “Do you have a place to stay?” The thought of James, living on the streets, sleeping on alleys… it gave her a twinge in her heart. She was almost sure, but when he shook his head, she felt even worse.

 “No”, he answered shortly.

 It was a moment's decision, and a very crazy one. But this man saved her ass from something that could have killed her, and she was not going to let him live on the streets anymore. She didn't feel anything malicious from him, he seemed fragile in a way.

 “Look,” she said in a small voice, not wanting to be overheard. “I know it will sound crazy, but I can't let you stay on the streets anymore. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, you can come with me, and sleep on a bed. You can stay as long as you need, or until you get back on your feet.”

 James was already shaking his head. “No.”

 “Come on, is this some sort on manly pride?” she asked a little annoyed.

 “You don't know me.” he was dry.

 “No.” she conceded. “But you are a good man, you saved me. If you were meant to do me any harm, you would have done already. What you did, back with those guys, you saved my life. Please… there's no way I can ever repay you that, but I can help you, even if it's just giving you a bed to sleep in.”

 He seemed dubious. “I… I'll think about it.”

 She smiled, and reached into her bag again. She wrote her address on a piece of paper and gave to him. He took the paper with his gloved hand, the same precious gesture he took her card many days before.

 “You can come anytime, I am at work in the mornings, and right after lunch, but I'm usually free after 3 PM.”

 “Thanks.” he answered a little flustered. Like he couldn't believe she was being so good to him. Or so stupid with herself.

 She seemed very happy with herself though, so he left it alone.

 Sam joined them for dinner then, and James left most of the talk to the two friends. Sam didn't ask anything personal to him, focusing on Steph, asking about some patients he sent to her classes. She caught him looking a little calculating to James a few times, discreetly, and had a feeling he would be having words with her later.

 After dinner, Sam had to deal with some late night papers, so he bid them goodbye. Leaving the building just as it was getting dark, Steph and James stopped around the corner. Traffic was heavy as ever.

 “Where are you going from here?” she asked with a hint of worry.

 “Don't worry about it.” he said with an shrug.

 “Okay… can you at least think about what I said?”

 “I will. No promises though.” he joked a little.

 “Well, a girl can hope!” she said, looking over the parked cars for a cab. James was standing closer to the wall of the building, looking at her curiously. She thankfully saw one coming and made a wild gesture to it. She looked a little sad to him. “Listen… you don't need to accept my offer if you don't want. But… promise you'll keep in touch? I… I'd like to see you again.” she said, shyly.

 He gave her a surprisingly little smile. His face was mostly hidden again. He didn't take his hat or hoodie off on the mess hall, and Steph didn´t suggest it this time, seeing a larger crowd than the restaurant they were before. He was a mystery indeed.

 “Okay.” after clearing his throat, he added “I'll find you.”

 She smiled sweetly at him. The cab honked, startling both of them, and Steve saw the driver signing for her to hurry up.

 “Right… take care ok?” she went and opened the cab door, pushing her bags ahead. When she closed the door behind her and looked back at the sidewalk, James was nowhere to be seen.

 

_______________

 

Just as she predicted, Sam cornered her at home on the very next day. He came with the promise of take out, but she knew better. Not as soon as the plates were served, and they sat to eat, he started.

 “So… James, uh?”

 “So what?”

 “Seriously Stevie? You show up with a homeless guy on tow, saying you are friends? What's going on? Who's this guy?”

 “Look, he is just someone who helped me out of a sticky situation ok? He's a good man, I don't know much about him, but he's homeless, and he was hungry at the times we met, and I gave him something to eat. I also gave him your card. Said he could look for help on the VA, and that's where I met him that day, just outside the VA, trying to go inside.”

 Sam looked like he was dissecting every part of her speech.

 “What sticky situation?” he asked suspiciously.

 “Ugh! Doesn't matter Sam!”

 “Sure it does! Were you starting a fight again?” he asked upset.

 “No! I mean… not really!”

 “Steph!”

 “Just a bunch of drunken idiots saying stupid shit! He just got rid of them and got me out.” And, Oh boy… how he did.

 Sam looked like he wanted to dig that, but changed the subject. “Hm. He went to see me, you think?”

 ‘It's my guess.”

 “And he's clean? I mean… he's doesn't look very clean..”

 “Sam!” she interrupted annoyed by the comment.

 “I meant about drugs, Jeesh!”

 She took a moment to think. “I don't think he's on drugs. He doesn't seem to be on drugs. He seems to be going thru a lot though. Seems like.. Like he's running from something.”

 “The Police?”

 “How would I know?”

 “Aren't you friends?”

 “Maybe not that close, so he can confess the crimes he committed to me.”

 “Ha, funny.”

 Sam reached under the table and came back with T'Challa in his big hands, close to his chest. The kitten looked even smaller and scruffier, big green eyes like a bat.

 “So you trust this guy?” he asked, petting the purring kitty.

 “I do.” Sam could not understand how much that man made her feel safe. Without knowing the full story, he never would. But Steph knew deep down, for some reason she could not understand, that if given the choice, she would trust James with her life again. “I really do.”

 Sam put T'Challa on the table, and he immediately stole a piece of chicken from Sam's plate.

 “Ok. Ok Stevie. Is there anything I can do?”

 “I… hm… well, since we are on the subject…”

 Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

 “I might have… offered him a place to stay. Right here.” she finished with a winning fake smile.

 “Jesus. How are you still alive to this day?” he asked, pinching between his eyes.

 “I can't just leave him on the streets! He's homeless!” she complained.

 “You can't put a man you don't know under your roof Stevie!” he said back.

 “I know him! Just not as much as I know you, for example.” she fired back.

 “That doesn't make any sense!!”

 “Look, he didn't even accept my offer, ok? He said the same thing: _You don't know me!_ "she made a awful imitation of James voice.

 “Shows the man has brains at least!”

 “And I don't?”

 “Just…” Sam said, a little defeated. “what happened, that you trust this guy that much?”

 Steph sighed. “I can't explain. It's a gut feeling. He said he would consider my offer.”

 Sam laughed. “Ok, so promise me this. If this guy ever comes around, you'll let me know?”

 “Sure, Sammy” she smiled back. “Don't worry, I got this!”

 T'Challa seemed bored with all this talk, and ran off with another piece of chicken, from Steph's plate this time.

_______________

 

About 3 weeks later, Steph was discouraged. She hadn't heard from James at all. She even made some random visits to the VA, hoping to see a glimpse of him outside, or hopefully, on one of the sessions. Sam was onto her. He just scoffed and shook his head anytime she tried to look inconspicuous, walking thru the halls. But nothing. No sign of him at all.

 She was at Sharon's, around 8 PM, and they were chatting while the night customers started to fill in.

 “You look awfully quiet lately.” Sharon noted. “What gives?”

 “Nah, It's nothing.” she said lamely.

 “It's a guy, isn't it?”

 “It is… but not in that way.”

 “How come?”

 “It's a friend. He's got some problems, and I offered help, but… he went MIA.”

 “Think you scared him off?”

 “You think I did?” she asked desolated.

 “Well. anyone would be idiotic to run from a little flower like you.” she teased.

 “Honestly, I'm dying of regret here! And you mock me!” she said dramatically.

 “Haha! Steph, you've always been dramatic. Cut it off!” Sharon giggled.

 “Life's a big drama, my friend.”

 “It is indeed! Get over it! Your mystery man will come around.”

 “Oh yeah?”

 “Yeah. I mean, you´re a catch!”

 “Ugh! It's not like that!”

 “Never is… at the beginning!”

 “You're terrible Sharon, absolutely horrific.” she looked at her watch. “And as much as this peep talk is not helping, I gotta go. I have a hungry kitten that will climb me for food when I get home. Look at the time.”

 “Others might want to climb you too!”

 “Ha-ha!” You're funny!” she said mockingly.

 “I know!” she laughed, giving Steph a hug.

 “I'll see you around!” she winked at her friend, paid her bill and left the cafe pulling her coat over her neck and a little wool hat over her ears. It was getting colder, in a matter on weeks it would be snowing. How would James survive winter in the streets?

 She had a little bag full of cat food at her elbow, and her keys, wallet and phone on her pocket. She walked briskly home, trying to get away from the cold as soon as she could. Turning the last corner to her apartment building, she fished the keys from her pocket, already finding the right keys to her home. She only looked ahead when she was almost at the main stair entrance.

 She froze.

 There, on the bottom step, a man was sitting. It was not unusual, the street was busy, many people gathered on the steps of the buildings to chat, to rest. But that man. She knew how to recognize him anywhere now. He was sitting not unlike the way she last saw him: elbows on knees, looking down. Her heart gave a jump in her chest.

 She walked slowly ahead, afraid she was imagining it. He must have seen movement on his right, and looked up at her. Those eyes never ceased to amaze her. Her sketchbook had even more pages of those eyes, after their second meeting. She smiled.

 “Hi.” she said a little breathless.

 He jumped up, fixing his clothes (the same as always), and under the brim of his hat, she saw a little smile.

 “Hi Steph.” he said timidly.

 Her smile got impossibly bigger. “I was wondering if I would ever see you again. What took you so long?” she joked.

 “I… just stuff.” he answered with his usual short sentences.

 “Those are the worst.” she teased. Sombering up a little she asked. “Are you ok?”

 He looked a little agitated. “I, hm…” he hesitated.

 “It's ok, you can tell me!”

 “I.. was wondering.” he swallowed “If… if the offer…”

 “Yes!” she cut him off. Then she blushed bright red. “I mean…”

 “If your offer was still up.” he finished, a little humorous now.

 Still bright red, she answered with the most dignity she could muster. “Yes, yes. The offer. It still stands.”

 “I… thought about it.” he seemed still a little uncertain. “And, if you'll have me… just for the winter.” he finished a little shy.

 She felt relief all over her body. He would be safe.

 “You can stay as long as you need. It will be like we are roommates. We'll help each other, ok?”

 He seemed relieved as well, and reached for a backpack that was pulled against the wall. She cringed to see, all his possessions on such a small dirty backpack. A cold wind blew on them, shaking her out of her thoughts. He seemed to shiver as well.

 “Come on, let’s get out of the cold.” she started to climb the stairs, and heard his footsteps follow. She lived on the third floor of a four storey building. It didn’t have an elevator, so they spent the next minutes climbing the stairs. Steph's asthma usually picked on her, on winter, after she climbed up to her floor. The effort wasn’t all that much, but in the cold, she always got a wheeze on her breath. Thankfully today, she arrived at her doorstep just fine.

 She opened her door, and as predicted, a little ball of black fur made a fuss, climbing her jeans up to her waist before she could even put the bag of cat food down.

 “Ow, ow!!” she gripped the tiny kitten with one hand, holding him away from her body, while he started to meow at her. “Jesus! One would think I starve you!” She looked back at James, who was looking at the cat as if it was an alien. “Sorry, I forgot to mention this little fella to you. Come on in!”

 James walked in slowly, looking around the apartment. It wasn’t very big, an open living room and kitchen space, with a little hallway. Two bedrooms, one that Steph meant to turn into a Studio until she realized the living room had much better light, and a bathroom. The windows where high, covered by thin white curtains, a big couch. She had set up on the corner next to the windows a space for painting, with a pallet and canvas and all sort of material over a desk. There was a little cat bed (never used before) next to the couch and some cat bowls on the corner of the kitchen. She had a Tv on the wall in front of the couch, and some photographs on the wall next to it. From where he was standing, he could see pictures of Steph and an older blond woman, another of her and Sam, one of her at a coffee shop with yet another blond, and others what seemed to be a group of people with drawings and paintings, and he remembered that she was a teacher. One pictured that stood out was of her and a little tiny animal in the palm of her hand. She looked like she had been crying, but her smile was huge.

 “I rescued him that day.” she said from beside him, seeing he was looking at the picture. She had taken her hat and coat off.

 “Is that…” he looked at the little cat eating on a bowl next to the kitchen island.

 “Yep. I found him on a dumpster when I was coming from work one day. Someone threw many newborn cats into a trash bag and just threw them away. I heard a noise, and found most of them already dead. I collected the ones that were alive, and cried all the way to an animal shelter to get  help.” she laughed a little. “They helped the ones that survived, but this little one… he was the smallest one. I knew no one would want him, being so small, and scruffy, so I decided to take him home with me.” she said fondly.

 “What's his name?” James asked staring a the kitten with new eyes.

 “T'challa. Name of a king, you know?” she laughed looking at the kitty that finally finished eating and was now thoroughly bathing himself with his tongue. “He's gonna be a mighty black panther someday.” she said wishfully.

 “He's a survivor.” he commented.

 “Yes! Exactly!” she said excited and laughed. “He already bosses me around like a king anyway.”

 James smiled at her, the biggest one she ever seem in him so far. Steph noticed him standing there, with his backpack and looking a little insecure.

 “Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep.” she said walking to the little hallway. The room was small, just a single bed and a little closet. But she could work with that later. “It's not much,” she said opening the closet doors, and shaking the curtains open to let in the night air. “but I hope you like it.”

 He was looking around, like expecting a trap or something. Her heart broke for him. But he nodded to her “Thanks”. When he went close to the bed, to put his backpack on it, she stopped him,

 “Wait.” she said a little awkward. He waited for her to continue. “I have no easy way to say this, don't get me wrong. But… you really need to wash up before anything.” she said with a grimace.

 He flushed on the parts of his face that the beard (what a mess that was) wasn't covering. “I'm sorry, I should not…”

 “No! It's ok! I don't care about that. You were living on the streets, and I get it. But you´re not anymore, not on my watch.” she came closer to him, trying her best to not grimace at his smell. “Leave you bag by the door, and I´ll get some clean clothes for you. And you can take a shower, if you want?”

 He cringed, passing a hand on his messy beard. “You´re right. Yeah… please.” he said a little embarrassed.

 “None of that, it's ok!” T'Challa chose that moment to walk in the room and sit beside Steph, looking at James as if asking _Who the hell are you?_

 Steph lifted him is her arms. “Come with me.” She said to the cat and the man.

 She was by the door when he called. “Wait.” She looked back expectantly. “I… you should know something first.” and without waiting for her reply, he removed one of his gloves, on the left hand.

 She froze, looking at his hand. It was…. Metal? He rolled his sleeve up to his elbow, and she could see his whole arm was metallic. With a slack jaw, she came forward, reaching out to touch his hand. He moved his fingers, just like a real hand and she was mesmerized.

 “It's a long story.” he said, nervous.

 “Can I?” she asked, her hand close to touching him. He swallowed and nodded his head.

 She touched her fingertips to his with one hand, the other clutching the kitty to her chest. T'Challa looked specially interested in James' hand.

 “What happened?” she breathed, still looking at his hand, now touching the palm of his hand. Before he could answer anything, she went on. “Is this your real arm?”

 “I lost the real one in the war.”

 Her heart broke a little bit. “I'm sorry” she whispered. And without thinking, she grabbed his hand and held tight.

 “It's ok.” he said curtly. “I just thought you should know.”

 “Thanks for telling me.” she said a little emotional. T'Challa leaped on her grip, jumping for his hand. He escaped her hands and before he could fall, James reached and caught him in mid air. He immediately started clawing and biting his hand.

 “No!! Crazy cat! Stop it!!”  She reached for him, but she heard a little laugh, and was amazed that James was laughing at the tiny kitten in his hands.

 “He's quite brave, eh?” he asked, smiling.

 “He is hurting you!” Steph said worried.

 “Nah, it ok.” he said, “I can't feel all that much with this hand.”

 “Oh”, she said, watching the kitty now licking the tips of James fingers. “You can put him down if you want, don’t need to be harrassed by him like I am.”

 James moved his hand to stare at T´Challa up close. The kitty just stared back, nonplussed. He gave another little laugh. “I can see why he gets away with things. He's cute.” he joked, then putting the small ball of fur on the ground. He just stretched and yawned, clearly tired of the whole ordeal.

 Steph smiled at James, and they found a comfortable moment. “Come on, I'll show you the bathroom.” she said still smiling, holding his metal hand and pulling him along. The Bathroom wasn't big either, but had a comfortable shower stall, with transparent glass. She asked him to put his backpack on the corner, and showed him how to use the shower head.

 “You can use my shampoo for now, we can get you another one later. Soap is in that box, and towels are on the top shelf there.” she pointed to him. “Leave your clothes, and any other you might have on your bag on that basket, and I´ll have them washed, before you wear them again. I have a couple of Sam´s clothes here, they seem like they will fit you. You need anything else?” she asked expectantly.

 He looked a little overwhelmed. “No, thank you.” he answered sincerely.

 “Alright, I'll leave the clothes by the door, call me if you need.” she smiled, touching his arm, his metal arm, before leaving him alone on the cosy bathroom.

 

_______________

 

If anyone was to tell James Barnes, two months ago, that he would be right where he was right now, he would have thought them mad. Who would have guessed that HYDRA´s asset, an almost 100 years old assassin would be in a small apartment in NY, with a tiny blond girl who seemed to have no sense of self preservation and her equally tiny cat? Looking around the bathroom, he could see a simple lifestyle, but well taken care of. His mind wandered.

 Ever since he woke up last from the cryo freeze, something was different. His mind was clearer somehow, and he could remember his last mission, even though he had no idea when that was. That was a first. He kept that to himself though, and as the days passed, many other memories started to came back.

 Memories of an older time, a war… he had a team, friends.They fought together against HYDRA, he was sure, so what was he doing, helping them? He was a sniper. He remembered a woman, brunette, red lips and a red dress on a noisy pub. Peggy.

 “Bucky!” his friends would call him on a bar´s table.

 “Bucky…” Peggy would whisper, lips close to his.

 Something was off with the Asset's maintenance, but these new doctors, people that seemed so different from last time, seemed to have no idea. Maybe that much time passed, and they had no idea how he was supposed to act. All the best to him.

 People would talk around him, as if he wasn't there, as if he could not understand, and that was in his favor. He learned the new mission, learned about SHIELD, about some people called “Avengers”. He saw maps, saw where HQs where stationed. He knew how to operate a computer, cell phones. He quickly found all the info he needed from them, and waited.

 They only gave him guns at the time for his mission to be completed. Until then, he was stationed on a cell, or around a medical area. He heard his handlers talking to a tactical team, and learned the day and location of the mission days before he went off. Another mistake. His previous handlers only told him these things at the last moment. Less chance of him rebelling, or questioning.

 HYDRA was infiltrated in high positions of the government and national security. Even on SHIELD. They had no idea a nazi organization was in their midst. No matter, they would soon know.

 He already robbed a flash drive, and had copied the whole lot of information from this HQ to it while no one was looking. It was an advantage to be ignored.  The flash drive was hidden inside his boot. He needed the right time, to create a distraction on the city, to send all HYDRA´s secrets to SHIELD, and they would know, and they would fight back. Peggy would be proud of him.

 On the day he was finally given his guns, and put inside a car with the rest of the tactical team for the mission's location, he seized his chance. He used the highway, so they would not be able to escape to side streets. Killing the ones on his car was easy, making a mess on the road. This made the other HYDRA cars stop, crash around them. He took care of the other agents quickly, they were not trained as he was. He used a mask and goggles, to help cover his face from the highway cameras.

 The civilian cars started a panic on the road, but he was counting on that. Using the confusion, he got in one of the other armored cars, and using a laptop that was inside, he made quick work to override it, and plugged the flash drive. While the files were sent, he drove back to the Triskelion. The car was HYDRA, so it didn't find any problem entering thru the front gate. He would have at least 1 hour before anyone would notice they never got to their destination.

 By the time he parked underground, all the files had been sent. He equipped himself with all the guns he could carry. Reaching the control room was almost too easy, hacking the helicarriers to fire on each other. Reaching the office of Alexander Pierce was a little more difficult. He learned that this man was the main head of the HYDRA. He had to be killed, it was THE mission. A STRIKE team was in the building, and he had a little run in with them. They were good fighters, but not as good as him. He reached the office just as the helicarriers created a thunderous noise in the sky, of fire and destruction. The man himself, was an older man, grey hair, and wasn't paying attention to his door, instead, screaming on his phone, looking at the destruction outside. The soldier used a single bullet to the head, Pierce never saw who killed him.

 He made his escape from the roof. The helicarriers were falling on the lake, and on the building, so he jumped on the water. He took a hard hit, felt his flesh shoulder give in, but swam to the other side, away from the destruction. He had a dislocated shoulder and was panting when he arrived under the shadow of a tree. Sitting under it for a few moments, he set his shoulder back and watched for a few moments the whole spectacle of HYDRA falling down. SHIELD would know where all the other agents and HQs were located. Would know who the HYDRA agents undercover were. It was in their hands now.

 When he saw helicopters start flying around, both the police and the news, it was time to go. He didn't have handlers anymore. He was him own person now.

 He saw that the city was in chaos because of what happened. He used the distraction and went back to the HYDRA base he woke up in. It was deserted, as he expected, and after taking down the security cameras, he quickly looted all that he needed: Money, clothes, guns, fake IDs. He shoved everything on a backpack and was almost out of the door when he saw a yellow file on a table, next to the chair. It was written in russian, but he could understand. _The Winter Soldier_. He snatched the file and ran off.

 He found an abandoned building a couple of kilometers from the main city. He knew he couldn't stay too long in the same place and had to get away from Washington as soon as possible.

 Making a makeshift camp on an abandoned apartment, he spent the night restless, listening to sounds and movement outside. He felt safe for now. Changing out of his tactic gear, he pulled on civilian clothes,  jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie. He also got a hat to help hide his face.

 Using a little tool box, he removed the tracker he had on his arm. After unplugging other devices that were meant to find and debilitate him, he felt better. HYDRA probably thought he was dead anyway. He slept lightly, and was up on the first light of the morning. He burned his old gear, and headed to the nearest train station. He spent a few hours looking at the crowd, taking notice of anyone looking out for him. After he was sure no one was suspicious, he felt safe enough to get a ticket.

 Looking at the destinations, New York for some reason seemed the best place to go. It was a few hour ride, and he knew it was a big city, he could disappear easily. Using one of his fake IDs, he got on a train within 20 minutes. Sitting on the last row of the train, he felt safe enough to have a quick nap till he got to NY.

 It did him a world of good, for when the train arrived at the destination, he felt a lot more alert and clear headed. He lost no time in joining the crowds on the streets and felt safer. He started to pay attention to the news. Saw newspapers and TVs turned on news channels on almost every corner. SHIELD and the Avengers were on Washington, and there was some serious security breaches being discussed. He stole some printed newspapers to read later, and started focusing on a place to stay.

 He discarded the homeless shelters for now. He headed to more dangerous neighborhoods, finding abandoned buildings. Some were drug coves, but the few people he encountered left him alone. He never stayed at one place two nights in a row. It was tiring, he only ate whatever he could steal off from the streets, and there was no maintenance to clean himself, he felt some plates of the arms catching a little.

 He used the time he spent underground to read the file about him. James Buchanan Barnes, was his name. But he remembered his friends, family, Peggy, the Commandos, they called him Bucky. Remembered his sister Rebecca, the one that gave him the nickname. There was even an old photograph of him, freshly young, ready to join the army. He read disgusted about all the surgeries, the tortures, the brainwashing. He even threw up one, over some pictures of the surgery that removed his real arm. It was barbaric, but at least he had a story, a past now. Before, he was just a ghost. He kept the file safe in his backpack.

 After 3 weeks this way, he was eating a scrap of sandwich at the end on an alley, feeling tired, and deciding how he could find a more stable place to stay. After all this time he didn't see any glimpse of HYDRA or SHIELD wherever he went. No one seemed to be looking for him. Sitting on the ground with his legs stretched in front of him, he was reading a newspaper he stole that morning, and taking bites of an awful half sandwich a teenager left on her plate on a sidewalk table. He had some money, but was not keen on entering stores that had security cameras. At least, not yet.

 New York had plenty of back dirty alleys like that one, he was never bothered. Only that day, he heard a commotion and frowned. Loud voices, mean laughter and a female voice in the middle. He froze. His memories took him to a time of war, when women were often attacked and raped by soldiers. He became furious. Looking from the shadows he saw some drunken guys dragging a small girl into the alley. She looked like a child, being so small.

 It was in that moment, he thought, that his life took an unexpected turn.

 It was easy enough to punch those drunken assholes. The girl was actually older than he expected, and she showed him a kindness he wasn't expecting either. When she offered him anything he needed, he immediately thought of food. He needed a huge calorie intake everyday, and he was way below the minimal. She not only gave him food, but stayed with him. He knows how he must have looked, so many days without a shower, dirty clothes. But she wasn't put off by that. She was thankful, and she was caring. He wasn't used to this. Being cared for. Something about her looked very true and sincere, and he kept her card, looking at it every night.

 Of course he wouldn't call her. He could have, if he wanted, but she had already done enough for him. He decided to go to the veterans support. Sam Wilson, she said. He could pass a veteran too…. right? Only, before he could come out of his bout of indecision, she entered his life again. And just like the last time, she turned things in a loop. She offered him a place to stay. A bed to sleep. How long had it been since he last slept on a bed.

 It took him 3 weeks to accept her offer. It was the cold that made him break and reach out to her. It was getting colder and colder in New York, and no abandoned building or alley could keep the cold away. He was sick of the cold.

 So, all that brings Bucky to this moment. In this small bathroom.

 Deciding to not question his luck anymore, he stripped his dirty clothes. He cringed, at how smelly they were. Bundling up his pants and hoodie, he dumped them in the basket like she asked. The shirt and another spare he had on his bag too. He only had his files and the cash on his bag, and since he could put those under the mattress in the room he would be staying, he might as well throw the backpack away later. He made sure to hide his guns and fake IDs on the roof of the building, so he could have access to them, but not keep them inside her home.

 He was a little anxious of the shower at first, but looking inside, nothing about it reminded him anything about HYDRA. Colorful shampoo bottles, little butterfly mirrors on the wall. At the bottom of the stall a colorful rubber rug. He laughed a little, entering and opening the faucets like she explained.

 Hot water. It was heaven and he even moaned a little. He stood there a moment, just feeling the heat back to his bones. It made wonders for his metal shoulder. He remembered a time, long ago, when he was a teenager, full of vanity, dazzling the dames on his neighborhood by always looking his best. He knew how to do this.

 Using the sponge to scrub his body, he could see the dirty leaving with the water on the drain. He smelled the bottles of shampoo, and picked one that smelled like Stephanie. His hair was a messy knot, but he cleaned it as much as he could, until he could pull his fingers through without pulling knots. He passed some soap on his beard, and thought he should shave.

 After double cleaning his nails, feet, neck, dick and butt and armpits, checking no soap was left on his hair, he cut the water and reached for the towel on the shelf. It was soft, and sweet smelling, he felt it with his fingers for a moment. Drying himself slowly, he took care to not spill water on the floor. After wrapping the towel on is waist, he opened the door a little and saw a change of clothes lying on the ground right outside the door.

 Lying on top of then, was a little black fur ball. When he opened the little gap on the door, it jumped inside the bathroom with him, looking around with huge green yes. He snorted, reaching for the clothes and closing the door again. He felt in between the folded clothes, and found a bottle of deodorant. He smiled, thankful for the consideration. The kitty watched him while he dressed.

 “So much for privacy, eh?” he jokingly asked the cat.  

 He put on some socks and pulled his towel over his shoulder, leaving the bathroom, being followed by the little kitten. He found Stephanie on the kitchen, a kettle on the oven. She was frowning at her phone, but smiled when she saw him.

 “Hey… feeling better?”

 “Yeah, thanks.”

 “I'm making some tea, if you want?”

 “Sure.” he sat on a chair on the kitchen island, and T’Challa jumped right beside him.

 “I got something for you too, your majesty.” she joked, putting his bowl full of food on the far side of the island. He bounced his little legs happily to his meal. “I feel like I should apologize in advance for the harrassment my cat will give you.”

 He gave a little chuckle. “He's not a bad company”

 “Let me know if you'll still think that when he walks all over you in the middle of the night”

 “I've been thru worse.” he said, and immediately regretted.

 She made a sympathetic face. “I believe that, but, whatever it is, you'll be ok now.”

 He still found amazing how the world seemed so simple when she talked like that. The kettle whistled and she served two mugs of apple and cinnamon tea. It was sweet on his mouth and he relaxed visibly.

 “Still, I should be honest with you. I´m happy you decided to stay with me, cause… I was worried about you, being on the streets during winter. And I want you to know that I would have you here as long as you need. I also told Sam that I invited you to stay here.”

 Bucky listened carefully.

 “And I promised him that I would tell him, in case you accepted my offer.” she said with a serious tone. “I told you that he worries, and he doesn't know what happened on the day we met. So it's not his fault if he can't trust you the way I do yet. But, I promised him I would tell, so I will, ok?”

 “Stephanie..”

 “Steph.”

 “Right,” he smiled “Steph. It's ok to tell your friend. I know I can't give you anything back right now, but I will make up to you, for everything you're doing for me.” She looked a little stunned, it was the longest sentence he even spoke to her. She smiled.

 “Ok! I'll call him tomorrow though. No need to hurry. I was thinking of cooking some pasta, if you like? I don't have meat for sauce, but have some vegetables?”

 “Sounds perfect. I can help.” he said finishing his tea.

 “Okay!” she reached out to take the cat and his bowl in her hands, and he complained with a loud meow, before she put him and his food on the floor, close to the couch. He promptly started to eat again. “I promise I tried to avoid him on tables and beds, but his will is stronger than mine it seems.” she shrugged.

 He chuckled. “I find that hard to believe.” he teased.

 She blushed a little with a smile and cleaned the table so they could start their dinner.

 Steph gathered carrots, onions, lettuce, cabbage and broccoli  on the table, with a cutting board. “Can you start cutting those? While I set up the rest?” and she mindlessly handed him a big kitchen knife.

 Bucky froze for a millisecond. She was really trusting, giving a knife to a stranger inside her home, when no one even knew he was with her. He knew how to cut a lot of things with knives like that. It humbled him, to be given so much trust by this woman. “Sure.” he pulled the vegetables closer, along with the board.

 “I am terrible at cutting these, I cut my own fingers most of the time!” she rambled, while setting up a pan and water on the oven, along with other pan for the vegetables. After finding other cutlery and some plates to put on the table, she kept on talking. “I really should learn to cook properly but...” she shut herself when she turned back to him.

 He sat there, looking at her innocently with all the vegetables cut and cleaned, a bunch of peels and leaves to be discarded on the side. Her eyes widened.

 “How did you…”

 He blushed and shrugged.

 “Wow, you are fast.” she joked.”Are you secretly a chef, or something?”

 He giggled a little, “No, nothing like that.”

 “You have to teach me how to do that.”

 “I could.”

 “Deal!”

 

_______________

 

Steph was really glad things turned out they did. She felt she could finally repay James the way he deserved. He looked good, freshly showered, wet hair, clean clothes. Looked healthier. Their dinner was delicious, and was prepared a lot faster than she expected, thanks to his help. She took a moment to collect his dirty clothes, along with some of her own, and make a quick run to the laundry after dinner. He offered to help, but she insisted he rest on the couch and they could hang out after she was back.

 When she entered the apartment, it was to the scene of James sitting on the floor playing with T'Challa. Her heart squeezed in her chest and she smiled. She sat next to him on the floor.

 Giggling some at her cat´s antics, she noticed James smiling. His eyes were smiling this time too, and she lost herself again. She had to stop herself  from getting a sketchbook right then and there.

 “What is it?” he asked a little suspicious, noticing her stare.

 “Nothing!” she blurted. “I just…. am very glad you are here.”

 He kept on smiling and scratched at his beard. Even though it was clean, it was still messy.

 “If you want, I can find a razor for your beard. I don't have any in the house right now, but I can get some tomorrow after work.” she suggested.

 He scratched his beard again, and nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks.”

 “No problem.” she smiled. Her alarm clock chimed on her phone, startling them a little, as it was time for her meds. “Jesh, is it the time already?” she got up to go to her bathroom cabinet, quickly taking her vitamin and calcium pills. He frowned when she came back.

 “You sick?”

 “What? No, not like that… these meds I have to take all the time, I´m generally weak and ashmathic, and need extra vitamins. I do get sick once in awhile, because of my bad immune system.” she shrugged. “I'm used to it.”

 He frowned a little more.

 She giggled, “Don't worry, I’m fine now. I might have to take my own bath now and turn in, cause I leave early for classes tomorrow, though.” she explained.

 “Okay.” he said “I think I'd like to get some sleep too.”

 “Of course, you must be tired!” she got up and picked T’Challa off James. “Come, I'll give you some beddings.”  she put the kitten on the cat bed, which he promptly left to follow them to James' room.

 Steph knew she was fussing over him, but she couldn't help it. He was homeless, a Veteran and had a metal arm, for chrissakes. He stopped on the doorstep, watching her with amusement, T’Challa sitting by his feet. Once she was satisfied there were enough blankets she closed the curtains and mentioned the closet.

 “You can put your stuff here, I hoped to use it to store material, but I never used this room as my studio.” James looked and nodded. “I´ll leave you alone now… get some rest. Goodnight.” she smiled, leaving the room, T’challa bouncing after her.

 “Goodnight.” he answered softly.

 He looked around, and after checking the window, he laid down, relaxing under the thick covers once his body found confort on the soft mattress. Everything smelled nice, and felt cosy. He found himself having the best night of sleep he had in at least 70 years.

 

_______________

 

Steph took a while to sleep. That night was a rollercoaster, but she felt really glad. It was soothing, to not be alone in the house for once. Thanks to T’Challa's purring next to her pillow, she slept all the way till morning.

 Her alarm woke her at 6:30, and she got up to get dressed. She walked to the kitchen to leave water for a tea, and on her way back to the bathroom, she stopped by Jame's door. There was a gap, and she could not resist taking a peek. The room was a little dark, thanks to the black out curtains, but she could see a mountain of blankets with a messy bird nest of hair. Smiling, she went on with her morning routine.

 After having her tea, and a sandwich, she decided to leave a note for James, since she would be gone once he woke up. She hoped he wouldn't leave while she was away. Leaving a spare key with the note on the kitchen island, she was ready for work.

 Leaving T’Challa's bowl full (where was he, anyway?), she bundled up in her coats, and left. She felt a little bad for leaving him alone, but there wasn't anything she could do on such short notice. She also had plans she needed to see done today.

Her morning classes went great as usual. She took a moment to send Sam a message, asking if she could meet him for lunch. Some minutes later she felt her phone vibrating o her pocket and discreetly read his answer, saying he would be free at 13:00. Perfect.

 Time flew by, and before she knew it, she was leaving the Studio, and walking a little faster than usual to the VA. It was little walk, and se used the time to rehearse her talk with him. Sam was waiting for her by the entrance, since he asked her to eat with him on a restaurant nearby.

 “Hey Sammy!” she hugged him.

 “Stevie, my girl, always good to have company for lunch!” he teased.

 “I know, I'm awesome like that.”

 “Brat.” he laughed.

 They found a little Italian place they both liked very much, and after they had made their orders, Sam looked expectantly at Steph.

 “Don´t get me wrong, but our history together tells me you have something to say.”

 “Jesh! Can’t a girl have lunch with her best friend?” she mocked

 “Oh, you do! You just don’t fool me anymore.”

 “Fine.” she relented.

 “Come on, out with it.”

 “It's James. He, showed up last night. At my place.”

 “He broke in?” Sam asked alarmed.

 “No! Jesus Sam! He was waiting outside when I got back from work.”

 “Damn Girl. What did he say?”

 “He asked me if my offer to take him in was still standing. Of course it was.”

 “Steph…”

 “I know Sam, I know what you'll say, but it's getting colder, can you imagine living on the streets in winter? That's what he asked me actually, to stay only thru winter. Of course I let him stay.”

 “You're taking a big risk here Stevie. Did you leave him alone in the house? Have you thought maybe you could go back and find all wiped out? Or, worse, arrive home with others waiting for you?”

 “Look, I know all of this could be possible, but not with him, I promise!”

 “Well, I'll buy when I see it!” he said a little vexed. “What time you leave work today?”

 “At four.”

 “Fine, I'll go home with you.”

 “Sam.”

 “Look, you want to trust me this guy? I'll trust when I get home with you and find him being completely innocent.”

 “Fine, that's exactly what will happen!” she was sure of it.

 “Deal. I'll meet you there.”

 “Can I ask you a favor?” she asked a little sheepishly

 “What?” he asked suspiciously.

 “I told him I would buy him something for him to shave. You seem the guy, right? But I have no idea what to get, could you do it for me? I'll leave you some money.”

 “No, girl, damn. Of course I can, no worries. I go it”

 “Thanks Sam, I owe you.”

 “Oh, you have no idea!”

 She laughed, and they food was served. Steph knew Sam still wasn't happy about it, but was thankful for an understanding friend. Thankfully he didn't push the subject anymore, and she enjoyed the rest of her lunch with him. Once she went back to work, they hugged and set a place to meet after she was done with classes.

 That day she gave her best on the veterans class. She couldn't help but think how James would do if he came to her classes, if he was one of these people. She hoped that with time, she could convince him to meet with Sam. She knew that Sam was an amazing counselor and psychiatrist. He even helped her with some issues, just by talking with her at odd moments, and if there was anyone she trusted with James, it was him.

 After her work was done, she quickly left to meet Sam, at the deli close to her home. She wanted to buy some groceries, and something extra for T’Challa. Sam was already waiting for her, with a little bag from a pharmacy in his hands.

 “Thanks for this.” she said once the barber supplies were handed to her.

 “You think he knows how to use this?”

 “He couldn't have that same beard all his life, Sam.” she laughed.

 “Well, he does seem a little out of it Stevie. Let him know I can help, you know, if he needs.”

 That reminded Steph of something important.

 “Wait.” she asked, grabbing Sam by the arm. “There's something I should tell you.” He frowned. “James… he.. he is a little closed off about himself, But… he told me he was in a war.”

 Sam breathed sharply. “Stevie, you know that some people lie about that, right? Are you sure?”

 “It's definitely true. He's an amputee.”

 “What? Really? Where?”

 “His left arm.”

 “Hang on, he was eating just fine with two arms and hands that day, Stevie.”

 “I know! I didn't know back then either. He told me last night. His left arm, Sam, it like a robotic limb, only… it's the most amazing prosthetic I've ever seem, he even has some feeling on his metal hand.” she said astounded. “He moves just like it was a flesh arm, and he was wearing gloves all the times I saw him before, but he showed it to me, and the cat even attacked his hand. It's really mind blowing.”

 Sam looked a little mind blown as well.

 “I thought you should know, cause, I don't know if he will want you to see, and I'm getting home with you and all.”

 “That's ok, I'll leave it alone, ok?” he sounded more soft in a way. “So he is a veteran too.”

 “Yeah.” she said a little sadly. “He didn't say what war was it though.”

 “Does it matter? Lots of soldiers come back and become homeless. It's disgusting how the country has no care for them sometimes.”

 “Hey, you're helping, and you're great at it.” she said holding his shoulder.

 “Thanks.” he said sheepishly.

 As they turned the corner to her apartment, Steph got a twinge of worry. Of course, she trusted James. So, it would be fine! She liked to think that she didn't put her trust on him for nothing. Her anxiousness made her breath a little harder when they climbed the stairs to her door.

 “Do you need your inhaler?” Sam asked.

 “No, I'm fine. I haven't needed it in a while.” she answered turning the key on the door. T’Challa came running to the door, to inspect who was coming inside. He went and rubbed his tiny body to her legs, meowing a high pitch noise. She laughed and picked him up. “Missed you too, your highness.” and she held him close to her chest, kissing his furry head. “James?” she called cautiously.

 He was standing by the kitchen sink, and seemed to be drying some dishes. It smelled delicious inside and she breathed in.

 “Hey.” he answered a little shy. He was using the same clothes, and had his hair tied on a little bun, at the back of his head. He had the sleeves of his hoodie rolled to his elbows and he seemed a little tense when Sam came beside her.

 “Hey man!” Sam called jovially. “Smells good in here!”

 James blushed a little bit and pointed with his thumb to a pan on the oven. “I used what was left of the vegetables for a soup… if that's ok?” he asked looking at her.

 “Of course!” she came forward to spy inside. She noticed that he had put his left hand on the front pocket of the hoodie, and shook Sam's hand with his other hand. “Sam.” he said with a nod.

 “How is it going?

 “Good.”

 “This looks delicious.” she smiled at him. She gave the kitten to Sam, and he immediately crushed him to his chest. She then turned back to James “Thanks.” touching his arm.

 He have her a little grin.

 “I hope there's enough for three, cause I ain't leaving without trying that stuff.”

 “Yeah, I actually, think I made too much..” he scratched the back of his neck.

 “Better that way” Steph said. “Let's put the table.”

 She cleaned the table to remove any tracks of T’Challa and James got some plates for them. Sam looked a little amused, holding the little rascal.

 Once they were sitting and eating at last, Sam couldn't hold it anymore.

 “Man, this tastes like my grandma made it, it's that good.” he said eating some more. Steph and James laughed. “I would ask for the recipe, but no way I can do it like this.”

 “It's very easy, my mom used do it.” James answered.

 “You have family?” Steph asked right away. Then she blushed. “Sorry, no need to answer.” looking down at her plate.

 “It's ok. And no, my parents and my sister are dead.” he answered matter of factly.

 Steph made a heartbreaking face, and before she could make a fool of herself, Sam went ahead.

 “Sorry about that man. Must be hard.”

 “It was a long time ago.”

 Sam and Steph frowned a little. He looked so young to have lost someone “a long time ago”.

 “Well, you know that if you ever need to talk, we are here for you.” she said with a meaningful look at Sam.

 “Oh! Oh yeah…” she nodded “In fact, Steph told me you´ll be staying with her?”

 “Yeah, uh… she was kind enough to offer help, and…” he looked somewhat fondly at her “I trusted her.” That sentence stopped Steph short. This implicit trust they had, it was mutual. She gave him a big smile, looking at Sam like saying _I told you so_. “She seemed like a good person, and I haven't met someone good in a long time.” he said back to his own plate. He seemed to finally be comfortable in Sam's presence, and finally took his left arm from within the hoodie pocket, bracing his forearm on the table.

 Sam smiled knowingly, and nodded. “That she is!” making her blush. “Impressive hardware you got there!” he pointed at his arm.

 James looked at his arm as if he didn't think it anything special. “I guess.”

 “You're so rude, Sam.” Steph made a face to him.

 “Stevie, girl, I'm sorry. But that is a badass arm if I ever saw one.” he looked unapologetic to James. “It is. So badass.”

 James laughed a little. “Thanks.” he nodded good naturedly. A high pitched meow made them look at the floor, and T’Challa was looking at James expectantly. Before Steph could ask, he gave a little snort, and picked the kitten, putting him on his shoulder. T’Challa held on, and with as much dignity as it could have, being a scrawny wide eyed kitten, he adjusted himself, so he could lounge on James shoulder.

 “Honestly cat, what's wrong with you?” Steph asked, affronted.

 “It's my fault. He kept following me around and I almost stepped on him twice. I put him there so I wouldn't, and seems like he liked the idea.” he shrugged, the little kitten looking back at them with narrowed eyes. Or was it falling asleep?

 “When your cat couldn't get any more bizarre.” Sam laughed at her. “All this talk of being mighty is getting to his head.”

 But Steph was too distracted to answer. The picture of James having dinner as usual, and her little crazy cat almost falling asleep on his shoulder, was one she could get used to.

 “Well, they say the smallest ones are the most fearless!” she joked.

 “Oh!! I can believe that!” Sam joked back looking meaningfully at her.

 “Jerk!” she called, throwing a napkin at his face. Both men laughed at her red face. T'Challa now sleeping and purring on James ear.

 

_______________

 

James insisted on doing the dishes afterwards.

 “It's not fair, you already made dinner.” Steph complained.

 “Yeah man, let us take care of it.” Sam said, already reaching for a soap.

 “Okay, you win.” he said with a smile. “I'll put this guy down.” he mentioned the sleeping kitty on his shoulder. Sensing he might need a moment to himself, Steph just nodded. While Sam and her were taking care of the kitchen, he spoke softly to her.

 “He… he's alright.” Sam conceded.

 “I told you.” she teased.

 “We'll help him, Stevie. Ok?”

 “Ok.” she beamed back.

 Sam left after they finished the dishes, shanking James' hand once again, and telling to come to the VA when he felt like. “Don't be a stranger!”, he called already from the hallway, Steph and James watching him from the door. They snorted.

 “He thinks he's so funny.” Steph giggled when she closed the door.

 “He calls you ‘Stevie”. James noted.

 “It's just a nickname he gave me when we became friends. My friend Sharon calls me that sometimes too.”

 “You said we were friends.”

 “Yes.” She smiled. “You want to call me Stevie, go ahead.”

 “Stevie.” he tried. “It suits you.” he gave her a smile.

 She blushed, loving the way he said it.

 “I am… I was Bucky.”

 “What?”

 “My sister. She used to call me Bucky.” at her questioning look he continued “My middle name is Buchanan.” he said a little embarrassed.

 “Wow, that's a mouthful.” she teased. “Bucky. It suits you too. You shall be Bucky from now on.” she said with fanfair.

 He laughed a little. “I haven't been called that a long time. Thanks for this.”

 She smiled dreamly at him for a moment. Those eyes. She was doomed.

 “Oh! By the way!” she went to her bags that were hanging by the door, and took a little bag for him. “Here, I asked Sam to help me get these for you. If you want to shave. He got all these lotions and aftershaves I have no idea how to use. He added a little scissors too.”

 He looked at the contents and his memory instantly reminded him what they were. He used to shave at home, with his father. Things were a lot modern now, HYDRA shaved and cut his hair and nails as part of maintenance. He was happy to be doing by himself again. This beard was itching like hell. “Thanks!” he said a little excited.

 “No problem! I really don't know how to help someone shave, but Sam said he could help, if you need?”

 “It's ok, I got this.” he teased.

 “Great! I´ll change my clothes and we could hang out, maybe watch TV?”

 “Sure.”

 Steph changed into her pajamas, only a little self conscious about how silly they were, having a Minnie Mouse pattern on the pants. She loved Disney, they were fluffy and warm, so sue her.  He was nowhere to be seen when she came back to the living room, but his room was closed. She checked on T’Challa sleeping on the couch, and put some water for a tea. She got another change of clothes for him on Sam´s spares, and his laundry was dry. She didn't want him back on his old clothes, for some reason, but…

 “Tea?” he asked stopping by the hallway.

 “Yeah, I'm making some, you want?”

 “Sure.” and they sat on the kitchen island, facing each other, waiting for the kettle to whistle. “You're a teacher.” he said pointing his thumb at her “art corner” on the living room.

 “Yeah. I teach art and painting at Marvel Art Studio. It's a part time job, pays well enough to keep me here and I work on private commissions from home.”

 He looked at the canvas currently on the pallet, the Queen of Hearts cat. “You're good.” he said humorously.

 “That's not even the strangest thing I ever painted.” she laughed. “This woman is obsessed with her cat. Her home is a shrine to him. And I confess, if I had not adopted T’Challa, I would consider her completely mad. Now I´m worried I´ll become her.”

 “He would fit on a king’s costume indeed.”

 “I will have to make that someday.” she teased.

 “What else do you draw?”

 She blushed a little, remembering the sketchbook full of his portraits. “Oh, just random illustrations. I am inspired a lot by Disney…”

 “Walt Disney?” he asked suddenly.

 “Yeah?”

 “I saw Snow White. Once, with my sister.” he seemed to be saying that more to himself, than to her. “It was pretty amazing”

 “Snow White and the seven Dwarves was his first full-length film. There are now over 50 of them.”

 “50?” he said surprised.

 She frowned a little, but smiled. What child never heard about all those Disney movies?

 “Yeah, let me show you.” she walked to a bookshelf she had close to her art corner, full of art book, and got her “The Disney Book” copy, and brought back to the kitchen. She sat next to him this time, putting the book between them. He looked thru the pages with a mix of wonder and curiosity. He spent a long time on the Snow White session. Steph looked mesmerized, this man was truly a mystery.

 “If you want, most of these movies are on Netflix, and I have some copies myself. You can watch them if you want.” He just nodded, still turning the pages and looking at the headlines and illustrations. She decided to take a risk.

 “All of these are really famous, as in worldwide. You never heard of them?”

 Bucky stopped as if thinking for a moment. He looked at her with a serious face, and said in a small voice. “I had an accident. And I lost many memories, I can't remember much.” he said a little embarrassed.

 “What? Thats….” she was speechless. “That's horrible.” she took his right hand in hers. “Did you… did you lose your arm in this accident?”

 “Yeah. I am having a lot of flashbacks lately though. I started to remember things. Some of my past, my family.” she looked heartbroken. “Hey, it's ok, I'm doing better now. Thanks to you.” he moved his hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

 “I'm so glad!” she said a little emotional. “No one should go thru this. I can't imagine how you must feel.”

 “I feel a lot better now. I was in a bad place before, but now… Now I'm at the top of the world.” he said with a strangely cute brooklyn accent.

 “Oh, you sweet talker.” she joked and he laughed, letting go of her hand to turn more pages of the book. She felt strangely cold suddenly. The kettle whistled and she got up to serve them tea. T’Challa woke up with the noise and joined them, deciding to lounge on the table, next to the book Bucky was still reading. He pointed out that her pajamas had the same character from the book, and she blushed, making him laugh again.

 It was all very domestic, Steph thought. She liked that, she decided. And after a comfortable and emotional evening they both got to bed with their feelings everywhere and hearts full.

 _______________

 

Bucky woke up very early. As in, still pitch dark outside early. He was a man on a mission.

 Shaving.

 He couldn't wait to do this. Steph was being an angel for him. And he wanted to be the best version of himself he could be for her. He had woken up the day before to her already gone for work. The kitten had walked all over him and licked his ear. If this had happened some weeks before, he was sure he would have hurt the cat, for waking him like this. But he was comfortable, he was warm. The cat's tiny paws were soothing walking on his back. He would never, confuse this with HYDRA.

 After scratching his little head, prompting an instant purring in his ears, Bucky got up, picking him on his arms and cautiously walked around the apartment, looking for the owner. He found a note instead, with a spare key. Could you believe this gal? He was a little sad for missing her before work.

 “You have the most strange owner, I'll give you that.” he told the kitten.

 He didn't go out, he actually slept most of the day, exhausted after so many days on the streets, and he felt his body and his mind starting to shape up again. The kitten joined him on his naps, sleeping on the pillow next to his head, his chest, his back, and whatever positions he found himself in, the tiny kitty would fit himself there. It was amazing how such a small presence was soothing.

 It was mid afternoon that he woke up last, felling a clearer mind than he could remember. He had some strange dreams, or was it memories? He went to use the bathroom, and while washing his hands after taking a pee, he looked at his reflection. His hair was a nest and his beard all over the place. He took a hairbrush he found by the sink and brushed his hair the best he could and tied up with an elastic band he found on the hairbrush handle. It was pink, but it would do. Nothing he could do about the beard now, but he already felt better.

 Almost tripping over the kitten on the hallway, he went to the kitchen. Steph had written on the note that he could help himself on the fridge, and he made a sandwich with apple juice. While he was eating, he decided to use the rest of last night's vegetables and make a soup. Soup was the best they could make out in the war. Anything that was boiled or could be cut or mashed turned into a soup.

 After his quick snack, he had cleaned the table as he seen Steph do the day before, and set the ingredients on top. The kitten had tangled on his feet again, and was then looking curiously at the table. Before he could jump in the middle of the food, Bucky picked him and placed him on his shoulder. T’Challa gave a surprised meow, but found his balance to stay in place. He seemed to enjoy being able to see everything Bucky was doing.

 His memory of making this soup came back while he prepared everything. His mom thought the recipe. He made this for his friends both at home and the army. Steph’s kitchen was organized, he found everything he went looking for.

 Her bringing her friend home wasn't all that much unexpected. He knew very little of this woman, but she seemed somewhat reckless and stubborn, and it fit that she had protective friends. Sam was alright. He looked like one of those parents from his old days, checking if a fella was good enough for his little girl. He made his best to pass the test. He was feeling a lot more at ease to chat with people again, after being ignored or ordered for so long. He used to be a charmer.

 Thanks to the things they got him the day before, now he could finally get rid of his beard. He could have waited for her to leave for work again, but he wanted to have breakfast with her this time. So, here he was, on her small bathroom, all his stuff on the little sink, in the early hours of the morning. T’Challa had come out of Stephs bedroom by a small gap on the door, and entered the bathroom by the small gap Bucky left on the bathroom´s door as well. He went to his litter box, did his business, and came to stop by Bucky's feet. He laid down, his little head on Bucky's foot, and almost instantly fell asleep again.

 Bucky smiled at him and started his own business.

 Pulling his hair again on an elastic band and using the scissor to trim his beard to a shorter length, he quickly threw away the hair on a little bin he pulled close to the sink. Once it was on a better length to shave, he used the shaving cream over his hairy face. The razors were different from what  he remembered, but after a little try, he saw they had almost the same effect. Alternating between shaving, cleaning the razor and shaving again, he felt better and better, the more his own face showed up. Took him almost 20 minutes, but when he washed his face to clean the excess of cream, and looked in the mirror again, it was like seeing a ghost.

 It was almost the same face from the picture on the file. Except, maybe a little harder, if not older. He breathed. It was nice to own his face again. He put some after shave, and after collecting and cleaning the sink, he moved his foot to wake the cat. Nothing. He snorted and picked him on his arms, going back to his room.

 Putting the cat on his bed, he changed into the new change of clothes that Steph had given him the night before. He had HYDRA money stored under his mattress, he should go out and get some new clothes for himself. Maybe ask Steph to come with him, for he had no idea where to buy any. He laid down again, trying to not disturb the sleeping cat, and let his hair loose again. He relaxed a little more, until he heard the shower coming on. Steph was up.

 Going to the kitchen, he saw it was a quarter to six. No wonder he missed her the day before, if she was always out this early. While he listened to the water on the bathroom, he put some water on the kettle for tea. He wasn't sure what she ate in the mornings, so decided to start with the tea, and let her deal with the rest.

 Sitting on the kitchen island, he heard the water stop, and after a few minutes the door open.

 “T’challa! Are you trying to kill me??” he heard her whisper loudly to him. He just meowed loudly back to her. “Out of the way, you lunatic!” he laughed to himself, certain he had almost tripped her on the hall.

 He heard her bedroom door close, and the black kitten strolled satisfied to the kitchen, jumping on the island, next to Bucky.

 “You are happy with yourself, eh?” he asked the little menace. The kitten just stared back. Big green eyes and large ears like a bat´s.

 Right then the kettle whistled and he took the water to two mismatched mugs he found on a cupboard.

 “Bucky?” she called from the hall. He smiled, it was good to be called that again. “What are you doing up so…” He looked up to her, who had entered the corner of the kitchen, to see why she stopped talking. She had a towel in her hands, drying her hair, but she was frozen, staring at him. A little slack jawed too. “...early.” she finished lamely.

 She was dressed for work, except her shoes. She had skinny light jeans, and a black woolen long sleeve blouse, that looked a little oversized. She had her hair still messy from the shower, swept over one shoulder, where she was drying the tips with the towel, and had a blush on her cheeks, probably from the hot water. He was staring too, he knew.

 “Erm… I thought we could have breakfast?” he answered unsure.

 She was still staring at his face, and of course. The beard was gone.

 “You shaved.” she said stupidly. “I mean, of course you did. Who else would have shaved you?  I mean, you went to bed with a beard, and now you don't have anymore. So, of course you shaved.” she rambled, blushing furiously now. He just raised his eyebrows to her. “You, look diferente, that's all, I was caught off guard.” she said embarassed.

 He snorted a little laugh and came closer. “What do you think?” he said leaning close to her.

 She gave a little smile, catching him by the chin and turning his face both sides, as if inspecting his work.

 “Looks good. Too bad about your face though. Nothing to do about that ugly mug.” she joked.

 He laughed, a full laugh that  she never heard before and hoped to hear many more times.

 “You're a punk.” he said still giggling.

 “Seriously though, you look hot. I mean, look great… erm, good, very good!” she flushed. Now it was his turn to give her a teasing grin. “You know what, look at the time, I'm late!” She scrambled to the couch and put on her shoes, grabbing her bag she left there on the day before.

 “What? No you´re not, I made tea!” he said confused.

 “Yeah, I just have a… thing…. I have to deal before classes today, and have to run!” she sounded completely exasperated, grabbing her coats next to the front door.. “Let´s do a raincheck on the tea? I´ll be back by three! Bye!” and she was out the door like a hurricane. Bucky frowned and looked at T’Challa lounging on the kitchen island, nonplussed.

 “Did you get any of that?” he asked the kitten. He just blinked his huge green eyes twice. “Yeah, me neither.” a little disappointed they missed breakfast again.

 

_______________

 

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…” was Steph´s mantra till she arrived at Sharon's. Way to embarrass herself in front of the first nice guy who actually looked like could be a great friend.

 She was completely unprepared for Bucky's face. She knew he had eyes to die for, but that? That was downright illegal, having a jawline and lips like that. She could feel herself attracted to him since that night on the VA, but it was such a bad idea! He was a guest now! She should not make him feel like he should endure her attraction just because he was staying under her roof! And she just ruined it even more by freaking out on him like that. Calling him hot? What was wrong with her?

 She arrived at Sharon's to try to get some breakfast. God, he had made her tea! She was so rude! Standing outside the door, Sharon could see her thru the window, standing on the sidewalk, and was making a face at her, as if asking _What the hell are you doing here at this hour?_

 Steph hesitated. She was doing this all wrong. She was thinking as if it would be a crime to be attracted to a nice, polite and good looking man, who treated both her and her sorry excuse for a cat like they mattered. She considered Bucky a friend.

  _You said we were friends_. Bucky had said to her.

 They were.

  _It's a guy, isn't it?_ Sharon had asked her that day.

  _It is… but not in that way._

  _It never is… at the beginning!_

 So what if it went to something more? Wasn't that what she's been wanting, even though she couldn't barely admit to herself? Wasn't it worth, taking the chance?

  _If you want something you never had, you have to do something you never done._ Her mother said once.

 She was facing her own reflection on the glass window of Sharon's bakery, while having her life´s epiphany. Only because Bucky _shaved_.

 She laughed out loud, cradling her cheeks,  and could see Sharon really staring strangely at her from inside. She looked at her watch. There would be time to go back home, have breakfast with Bucky and then take a cab to work. Giving Sharon a thumbs up, she walked briskly back home.

 She wasn't gone all that long, and when she opened her front door, Bucky was still with T’Challa in the kitchen. The kitten was playing with Bucky's metal hand, while he read the Disney book on the Kitchen island. He looked up, surprised.

 “Stevie?” he asked confused.

 Gosh, she was a goner.

 “Hey. You know what. I think I´'d like that tea now.” she said with her hands on her hips, bag hanging precariously on her elbow. Even the cat looked confused.

 “Okaaay…” he said, but she could see he was hiding a amused smile.

 “Okay!” she let her bag drop noisily to the ground, hoping into one of the kitchen island chairs.

 “Okay, what's up with you?” he asked suspiciously.

 “Nothing’s up Buck, everything is great!” she said hyped. T’Challa looked unimpressed at her. Maybe he was onto her, devil's cat.

 Bucky laughed and didn't push the change of heart or completely illogical behaviour, and turned to make the tea again. She felt all the anxiousness seep away. Trying to not stare at his face too obviously, she asked.

 “What you plan to do today?”

 He sat back, closing the book and pushing it to the side. “Actually, I meant to ask you earlier. I have some cash, and was wondering if you would help me get some new clothes?”

 “Sure! I don't have many more clothes for you, and your… old ones are a bit of an end, right?”

 He snorted. “You can say that again.”

 “There's a department store close to the Studio, you could meet me at three, and we can walk from there? Maybe we can eat something since we´ll be there and then we can take a cab home.”

 “Sounds good.” he looked at the cat. “What about him?”

 “Oh, he stays alone most of the times I am at work. Just be sure to leave his bowl full before you leave?”

 “Sure.”

 “It's a date!” she said blushing.

 He laughed “It is.”

 They took their tea with jelly sandwiches. When it was time for her to go, she picked her bag off the floor, and before going out, she ran to the art corner and took her “Bucky Sketchbook” with her to class. She felt she would need it today.

 

_______________

 

To say that the _Bucky Sketchbook_ (like she was calling it in her mind now) was quite a few pages full of new drawings would be an overstatement. She blushed to herself, but a beard-less Bucky gave her a lot work with. Maybe she should leave this sketchbook locked in her desk here at the studio. Just thinking about Bucky finding these… Gosh, he would think she was a creep… yep, locked at work it is. Not like she could work on them at home anyway.

 Lots of vets missed the afternoon class, due to an event on the VA. She knew there would be a small class, but she was ok with that, so distracted as she was today. It was relaxing, her and other two women working and talking softly on their works. She finished class with a good vibe.

 She left after locking up, and exited the building giving a cheery wave to the girls who worked up front. Once outside, she could see Bucky waiting for her on the sidewalk. He was wearing one of Sam´s pullovers, but had his old jeans and hat on his head. Without the beard, he looked young with that hat.

 “See you found the place without problem?” she joked, coming close to him.

 “Oh, I didn't need an address at all, that big ass building could be seen all the way from your home.” he joked back.

 She laughed. Marvel Studios was indeed a huge skyscraper. She knew some of the most talented artists were inside, and she was proud to be there as well.

 “Jerk.” she said fondly.

 “Punk.” he retorted.

 “Come on, let's get you shopping!”

 They walked companionably on the sidewalks, and she noticed he wasn't walking hunched anymore, like he was on the first day they met. He was a bit more curious, and pointed some things to her, and she was struck again, by his memory loss. She took it in stride though, and chatted excitedly about the things he asked. Steph chose a department store to shop, since they could find cheaper clothes. She didn't know how much he planned or could spend, but she would get a few things for him herself.

 Bucky was incredibly difficult to shop with though.

 “Look at this price, Stevie? Are they crazy?” he would revolt every three shirts he would put his hands on.

 “This is the average price, it's not even that much Bucky!” she would protest.

 “Not even that… ok, something is wrong here.” he would complain. “This pants cost a month's rent!”

 She frowned, wondering where he thought they could pay such price for a rent, in New York. And oh boy, he was full of those remarks. She would mentally imagine him clutching his pearls everytime he looked at a price tag, and would have to hide her smiles.

 Lucky for Stevie, they found many clothes on the sale session with his size. Otherwise they would never get anything purchased.

 He got new shirts, new hoodies, a jacket, new jeans and sport pants, pajamas, underwear, socks and 2 pair of sneakers. Steve got him a scarf (It's winter, Bucky! I´ll get one for myself too, see?), gloves, a flip flop, another bottle of deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, extra socks and underwear. She also added, just to tease him, a dark grey boxer short full of black cat faces on it. The blush he got was so worth it.

 They ate something at the food court, where the same indignation about prices threatened to happen again, before she asked him to wait at one of the tables with their bags, while she got their food.

 She got fast food. She noticed that Bucky ate a lot, so she made his order with everything extra; Double burgues, extra fries, big coke. She had trouble even carrying it to their table, thankfully he saw her coming and helped before anything fell on the floor.

 He was clearly people watching. As if he was a tourist, learning the odd habits of the citizens of New York. It was so strange, how… foreign he seemed sometimes. He seemed curious about the most mundane things. It was kinda cute, really.

 They got a cab home in early evening and curiosity was eating at her. Once they were home, Bucky took his stuff to his room, and Stevie went to see to T’Challa, who was pretty vocal about being alone all day.

 “I know, I know, your life is so hard. No one gives you any attention, like, ever!” she mocked the kitten meowing after her. After she gave him some of his special food, he seemed to settle down.

 “He’s very loud when he wants to be, eh?” Bucky commented, coming back to the kitchen and looking at the kitty.

 “Oh, you have no idea! When I first got him home, he was till at a nursing age, so I had a tiny bottle I had to feed him every 3 hours. Seems like all he could do was shriek his head off!” she laughed.

 “It’s amazing what you did for him.” he said amazed.

 “I know how it is like to be overlooked for being different. This fella and I? Kindred Spirits, you know?” she joked.

 “Well, you do seem different to me.” he said and she tensed a little bit. “You are far better than any other person I met, since I came to New York.”

 Stevie blushed. “I’m really not.” she said a little uncomfortable.

 “No one would have done for me, what you did.”

 “You saved me. No one would have meddled in that situation to save me either. But you did.” she took a breath. “I have to confess, I don’t usually trust very easily.” Bucky snorted, clearly not believing her. “No, I’m serious. I… had a hard time trusting people in the past, and that’s the main reason I live alone with a cat. But, ever since I met you, I knew. I knew you would be different. I don’t know why.” she ended sincerely.

He looked at her. Coming close to hold one of her hands in his he said seriously. “Listen to me Stevie. I haven’t been the best person in the past. I don’t even remember most of my life anymore. But I want you to know one thing. You´ll always be safe with me, you got it? I may not know much, but I know this. You´re safe.”

 Stevie felt hope and one warm emotion in her chest. She hadn’t felt safe with anyone so privately since her mom. “I got it.” she answered with a smile. “We look after each other now.”

 He laughed. “Yeah, we do!”

 They shared a loaded stare, and Stevie thought he could see into her soul. Before she could say something stupid, she gave his hand a final grip, and let go. Swallowing a wave of affection, she smiled at him. “I'm gonna go change, I have to work on my commission today. Wanna watch some TV and hang out while I paint?”

 “I'd like to see you paint.” he looked intrigued.

 “Alright! Time to use your new pajamas, Bucky!”

 He laughed. “Oh, the thrill.” he mocked.

 Their evening was passed with Stevie laughing, while painting, and listening to Bucky´s revolted comments about reality TV, while laying on the couch on his new black pajamas and T’Challa on his lap.

 

_______________

 

Things went the same way for another month. Stevie would work her hours, Bucky would stay in while she was out. He started to clean around the house, and do their laundry.

 “You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Stevie would complain “You’re not my maid.”

 “Get over it, Stevie.”

 They cooked together many nights a week, and once in a while they went out to eat on restaurants so bucky could try some different foods. They also had dinner on the VA with Sam whenever he had the time, and Stevie was happy to see they start to bond.

 Bucky would go out alone sometimes. He would stay out for a few hours, and would come back with newspapers (she tried teaching him to read the news on the Laptop, but he just made a face as if _she_ was mad), candy or a different kind of bread he found on a bakery. He often got some cat snack for T’Challa, which spoiled the cat even more than he already was. They both bonded in a way that left Stevie jealous sometimes. The little kitten would follow Bucky around and sleep on him whenever he caught Bucky napping.

 She was a little worried about where his money was coming from, but was hesitant to ask. He must have noticed some of her worries, and explained he had come into some money before he came to NY, but didn't want to spend too much of it while not having a place to stay. He was helping her a little with groceries, and T’Challa's food, and even though she complained, he told her he just wanted to help the little he could. So she just accepted good graciously whatever he did for them.

 Stevie couldn’t really fool herself for much longer. She was falling for Bucky, and hard. She was keeping herself in check though, because she didn’t want to mess with their arrangement. Bucky was an amnesic, veteran that was going thru a lot, and she didn’t want him to think he should indulge her girly feelings just because she was giving him a place to stay. To be fair, she thought she had seen him looking at her sometimes, a mix of curiosity and affection. He touched her hands, and brushed her hair behind her ears sometimes. He always gave his arm so she could hold on to him when they walked on the streets. It was an old fashioned habit, and she loved it. She made sure they walked a lot around the city.

 For the first time, she was really happy about her life.

 Of course, something had to happen.

 She was in good spirits, talking to a few vets after class. She had been working a lot on Bucky´s Sketchbook. So much that some of her students got curious. She showed a few sketches to them, blushing, but they seemed to love the arts. They asked if she could teach them more about human drawings, faces and anatomy. She loved the interest and thought about having a living model for class sometime someday.

 She left the studio that afternoon still laughing at the teasing she received that day. Gosh, she looked like a teenager with crush.

 She was walking distracted, looking at her phone for a few recipes that her and Bucky had seen on a cooking channel last night. She bumped on a person coming the other way, and she felt her phone slip her hands, falling on the ground.

 “Ouch!”

 “Sorry!”

 She saw a man leaning down to pick her phone for her. “Thanks…” she started thanking the man, until she saw who was it.

 Brock Rumlow. The bastard who she unfortunately had almost dated 4 years ago.  

 She had met him on an event of the Studio once, he offered her a drink and she was lonely, a new face at work, and decided to give a try to fit in. They went out 4 times, Steph knowing by each time they were never gonna work. When he tried to get her to his home the fourth time, clearly wanting to take her to bed, she ended things.

 However, he wasn’t someone who liked to be denied what he wanted.

 She wasn’t happy to admit, but some of the things Brock told her at that day left a big scar on her self esteem, and this asshole was the main reason she had so many trust issues.

 “Aw, look who it is! Little Stephanie!” he mocked, still holding her phone.

 She didn’t respond, just looking at him seriously.

 “What? No greetings for an old friend?”  

 “Please, give me back my phone?”

 He just held if more firmly. “Come on Steph! I’m going for lunch, join me! Let's catch up!”

 “Ha, funny. Not a fucking chance. My phone?” she asked with a hand gesture.

 “What’s the matter? Somewhere to be? Someone to meet? What am I saying, who would be waiting for you?” he mocked. “Must be going home to an empty place… maybe a cat?”

 His mocking of T’Challa hurt, and she tried to grab the phone.

 “Oh-ho! Still a hot headed mess, I see.” he laughed while pulling the phone back.

 “My life is not your business, Brock.” she said angrily.

 “Seems like it is no one´s business.” he said, toxic.

 In spite of everything, of him being wrong, of Bucky waiting at home, those words hurt. So many insecurities she had buried over the years came back to the surface like a wave. She felt her eyes burn with tears, but held them back.

 “Look, asshole, if I had never seen your face again, it would had been too soon.” she said coldly. “Just give me back my phone and go back to whatever hole you came up from.” He looked as if he pitied her, extending the phone, but pulling back every time she reached for it, mocking her.

 “Excuse me miss.” both of them looked behind her, and there was a street guard looking suspiciously at them. “Any problems here?”

 “Is there?” she asked angrily at Brock.

 He gave a sarcastic smile, handing her the phone at last. She grabbed angrily, stuffing into her coat pocket. “No officer! Just helping!” Brock answered mocking, “See ya around Steph!” he laughed, tapping her shoulder and started to walk away.

 “Are you sure you’re ok miss?” the guard asked her again, getting closer.

 “Yes, thank you officer, I’m fine.” she gave him a fake smile. He said goodbye, touching the brim of his cap.

 She walked home in a daze, a mix of fury and helplessness. How dare he? After all this time, how could she get so affected by this bully? She was so angry at him and at herself. She felt her breath wheeze by the time she got to her door, and hated that she could not get a grip on herself before going inside. Damn, she was gonna need her inhaler.

 When she walked in, Bucky was frowning, looking down at a newspaper he was reading on the kitchen island. She thought for a moment she could slip to her room and get her inhaler before he noticed anything, but wasn’t that lucky. His eyes zeroed on her as soon as she stepped a foot inside the apartment.

 “Stevie?” he asked worried. Any hope she had to deceive him was lost, when she took a noisy breath and couldn´t answer him a all. He jumped up, coming close to her, while she let her bag drop on the ground, and leaned against the wall. “What's going on?” he touched her cheek, his eyes frantic.

 “In… Inhaler…” she wheezed, pointing to her room. “Bedside...”

 Buck was off in a second and she blinked once and he was back, holding the inhaler in front of her face. Helping her shaking hands, she took a breath and held, feeling her lungs burn. Tears came back to her closed eyes, and she felt so bad! But thankfully she felt air in her lungs again, and took deep breaths until she could finally breathe properly.

 She noticed that Bucky was holding her by the shoulders, looking worried at her face. She must be a sight. Red faced, tears down her face, wind blown hair and clothes. God, it was so humiliating.

 “Come on” he said, holding her close to his side, walking with her to the couch. He sat her down, putting the inhaler in her hands. “Need more?”

 “No…” she whispered. “It passed.” then promptly leaned back, exhausted.

 “Okay, Good.” he nodded, looking worried. “What happened?”

 She thought for a millisecond to lie to him, say it was the cold and the walk that made her have an asthma attack. But she never lied to him, and she wanted, selfishly, to share this burden inside her.

 “I got upset, and that sometimes sets my asthma off. My nerves and all that. Sorry.”

 “Hey, you don't have to apologize to me. What made you so upset.?”

 She hesitated a little, looking at him. “Remember when I told some time ago, that I had issues trusting people?” at his nod she went on. “Well, I've been bullied a lot while I was a teen and I got somewhat used to it, it wouldn't get to me as much after a while. But, four years ago, I met a guy that for the first time in many years looked at me like I was interesting. But he turned out to be a complete asshole, that wasn't very happy when I didn’t want to sleep with him.” she sighed.

 Bucky just made a very angry face, but didn't interrupt her.

 “So, after we went to four dates, he made some unwanted advances to take me to his house, and I refused. My mom taught me that we should never do something we don't think it's right. Something we don't want. I confess I was a mess back then… I felt alone, my mom had died only three years before, I was new at my job, just an intern. Maybe he thought just because I was small, and weak, he could bully me into it. But I didn't do it, and he got so mad!” she sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes again. “He told me a bunch of things, that cut me very deep. He said… he said…” and she cried a little bit.

 Bucky in a second sat at her side, pulling his arm around her, crushing her to his chest. “Hey, It's ok, you don't have to tell me.”

 “I want to tell...” she looked at him, eyes full of tears. “I never told this to anyone, not even Sam.”

 He passed his hands thru her hair, making her sigh. “You can tell me anything.”

 “We were in a little restaurant, and when I told him I wouldn't be leaving with him, he made a scene. Said I should have been thankful a man gave me any attention at all. That I was too small and weak, and stupid to think I would ever succeed in a job in New York alone, that I would be alone for the rest of my life because… no other man would want to have sex with me because my body looked like a child´s.” she cried a little more “and that he just felt sorry for me, for the way I was.” she sniffed. “The whole place stopped to look at what was happening, and heard every word he said. I felt so humiliated.” she hid her face in her hands.

 Bucky crushed her to his chest again, and she melted in his embrace. She couldn't see his face, but sensed his heavy and angry breathing. He let her cry some more, to let the weight of her chest. Once he noticed that she was calming down, he asked.

 “I take that you ran into this asshole today?”

 She just nodded. “On the way home. We bumped on the street, and I dropped my phone. He wouldn't give it back. I was lucky a street guard was nearby, because I was this close to leaving the damn thing with him and just be gone from there.” she sat up from his embrace, looking annoyed. “I hate that he could affect me like that! He was wrong! I'm not alone, I'm not a failure at my job, I pay my own bills. What's wrong with me?” she asked him.

 Bucky looked at her seriously, and took a moment to answer.

 “Stevie, I want you to listen to me, ok?” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Some people have some twisted views of the world. They know how much words can hurt, how much they can manipulate, and you were unfortunate enough to meet one of them up close. And they use it, in their own favor.” he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. “You know what I see when I look at you?” She shook her head. “I see a woman, not a child. A woman that has been thru a lot, and that still finds within herself to help others. Even if it is a little almost dead cat or a homeless… and hopeless… guy. You think that being bullied made you weak? You're wrong. You were strong enough to live thru all this, and still are here, like you said. With your home, your cat, your job. You have enough for yourself and you still share. You share your talent with your students. Share your life with people that matter. You opened your house to a stranger, just because you trusted  your instincts. I don't see why you think you would have been alone, Stevie.” he said convinced.

 She was silently crying, looking at him with longing.

 “I want to tell you my story someday.” he went on “Or at least the story I can remember. But believe me when I tell you, that others can only have power over us, when we let them. I know how it is to have someone mess with my head, make me think I had only one purpose in life. Make me think I was dependant. I got out of that. It was hard at first, being alone in my head. But I had to break free from that, and I'm thankful, because no matter what happened before, it all led me to this place, right here.” he swallowed “with you. You helped me see good in this world again, Stevie. Before, there was only… evil. I didn't want to be part of that, and if I had to escape from hell all over again, just to find you at the end, I would.”

 She felt like a warm balm had came over her. “You mean it?” she asked in a little voice.

 “I wouldn’t lie to you.” he said simply.

 “I know.” she smiled thru her tears.

 He smiled back. “Come here you.” and hugged her tight again. If Stevie´s heart got any more full, it would blow. He gave her a kiss at the top of her head. “Tell you what. How about you take a hot shower, put on that Disney pajamas you have and we can, how you say, hang out, eat the popcorn you make on that devil microwave machine and watch a Disney movie?”

 “I'd like that.”  she laughed, wiping the tears from her face. T’Challa jumped on her lap and meowed. She laughed again and got up, the kitten in her arms. “I'll be right back, ok?” she said to Bucky going to her room. Before entering, she turned back to him, him watching her over the back of the couch. “Thank you so much, Bucky.” she smiled at him.

 If he took a very deep breath while watching her go into her room, she didn't notice.

 She expected the gloomy feeling to last with her, but watching “Toy Story” with Bucky was more distracting than she expected. He just questioned everything. (“If he thinks he's a real space ranger, why does he freeze with the other toys? Makes _no_ sense!”) She had to give it to him, but she was giggling all over the movie listening to his observations.

 Memories of Brock and her earlier meltdown were far away from her mind. She looked at his funny indignant face, and thought: _I am exactly where I want to be._

 

_________________

 

When he next friday rolled around, Stevie, Bucky and Sam were having a few drinks at a pub close to Stevie's home. Bucky was a little hesitant to go, but Steve convinced him it would be fun. It wasn't Stevie's fault, that she didn't know that he couldn't feel the effects of alcohol. But she dressed up very pretty, and she looked lovely. So he caved in the end.

 She sat very close to him, her tight pressed against his, and a warm feeling spread thru his chest. It was almost little being a little drunk.They smiled at each other. Stevie was wearing a glittery black blouse with a jeans jacket and dark blue scarf. She was wearing make up, her eyes even more blue because of the eyeliner. Bucky was freshly shaved, and his hair was clean, he looked so handsome on the half light of the pub, wearing a dark leather jacket.

 “You guys are disgusting” Sam joked.

 Stevie and Bucky blushed, but she kicked the other man on the shin. “Shut it!”

 Sam laughed at their discomfort, he was so onto them.

 A male waiter came by, wearing a tight white shirt, and a black apron. “Good evening! I'm Riley, I'll be your waiter tonight. Do you guys know what you want? Or want to take a look at the menu?” he said with a handsome smile.

 Sam stared at the man a little, and shook himself. “Erm… I'd like the menu please.” he said a little flustered.

 Bucky frowned, but Stevie just gave an amused smile. “For us too, please.” she said politely.

 “Here you go, I´ll be back in a few to take your order.” he left with another smile.

 Bucky was sure he was missing something, but Stevie beat him to it before he could ask. “I think I already know what Sam is gonna want to eat tonight.” she said impishly. When he saw Sam blush beet red, and he finally understood and blushed a little himself.

 Stevie explained how two men could be together, adopt and even get married now. He wasn't naive, he was in the army and worked at the docks, and even back then, men kept company with other men, they just couldn´t be explicit about it. After he stared a little too slack jawed at two boys kissing on a park the other day, Stevie explained how it was a common thing. He was glad. People should not have to hide who they were.

 Sam sputtered. “Ha ha, you're so funny!” he grumply said.

 “Come on Sam, I happen to know that lovely young waiter is exactly your type. What's the matter? You should ask for his number!”

 “I might! Just, I don’t need an audience, you know, you guys will ruin my game.” he grumbled.

 Bucky snorted. “Just ask the man to have some drinks afterhours, what's the mystery?”

 “I mean, there's another quite handsome fella here that might pull is attention away?” he said with a focused stare at Bucky.

 Bucky just laughed. “Far from me to spoil your game, I'm all about the dames, you know.” he said jokingly.

 Sam snorted. “Dames. Are we in the forties? How old are you again?” he teased.

 “I think it's cute!” Stevie pipped in.

 “Of course you do.” Sam said unimpressed.

 “Stevie here has good taste, that's why she's my best girl.” he said pulling her to his side, her smile wide.

 “You guys really are disgusting.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 The waiter came back, and they asked for their food with minimal teasing on Sam. Riley seemed to be onto them, and surprisingly, seemed pretty interested. He left after noting all the orders, with a wink at Sam's direction.

 “Sam, you dog!” Steve teased him while he looked completely smitten at Riley moving away to the bar area.

 “I got game, what can I say?” he joked, making the other two laugh.

 Once the food was served, this time with minimal flirting between Sam and Riley, they settled to eat.  

 “Oh, Steve!” Sam said suddenly “You´ll never guess who I saw at the VA this week!”

 “Who?”

 “Colonel Rhodes!” he said excited.

 “Really? What was he doing there?”

 “He knew I was working here in NY, and came by to say hello! He's staying with Stark, seems like Avengers business.”

 That made a red alert sound on Bucky's head. Avenger?

 “Avengers are always on business Sam.” she dismissed.

 “Nah, I think it had something to do with that incident in DC!”

 Now the red alert was a full blast siren.

 “Didn't they work that out already?” she asked curious.

 “Well, they settled a lot of things, but…” he said, spying Bucky by the corner of his eyes.

 “You can tell Bucky, Sam. None of us will say anything.”she turned innocently to him “You heard what happened on Washington a couple of months ago, right?”

 Bucky nodded slowly. “Yeah, I heard about it.”, taking a bite of his burger.

 “See? What did the Colonel say?” she asked.

 “Well, remember that I told you about that file dump? They found a lot of information there, and managed a clean strike. They have been tying loose ends for the last couple of months, but now they are trying to find the shooter.”

 Bucky very carefully didn't react. “Shooter?”

 “They claimed there was a shooter that was sighted at both sites when that attack happened, but couldn't prove anything.” Stevie explained. “How can they be sure?”

 “They found evidence of an agent. In the file dump. He wouldn't give me details, but they are almost 100% sure they are responsible for the file dump and the Triskelion attack, and they want to find him.”

 “Why? Whoever they are, they did them a big favor. So why all this fuss?”

 “Steve, They are talking about an enhanced person, who is missing. They could be dangerous.”

 Bucky heard everything with a hammering heart. “How close are them to catching this agent?” he asked with false disinterest.

 “Well, that's the thing. Not much close, because there wasn't much information about them on the files that were leaked online, but they found a base full of paper files, and many were missing. They are betting there must have been information about this agent on the missing files.”

 Bucky had clear vision in his mind, of his file hidden under his bed at Stevie´s apartment.

 “Well, if finding a person is already hard, imagine finding a bunch of papers.” Stevie commented.

 “Yeah. Nasty job.” Sam agreed.

 “Did they find out if it was a man or a woman?” she asked curiously.

 “No, they only found a code name.” he leaned closer to whisper. “The Winter Soldier.”

 Bucky trembled slightly, but none of them seemed to notice.

 Stevie made a face. “Well, That's helpful.” she snorted. “I´m telling you, whoever this is? They must be long gone by now. Good for them.”

 Bucky stared at her for a moment, surprised she supported the soldier´s actions. The waiter Riley showed up behind Stevie, asking if they wanted refills, making them drop the subject. Stevie hard pressed Sam to ask for his number before they left, and Bucky started to relax a little, watching his to friends antics. He and Stevie walked home laughing at Sam delighted face and the phone number written at the back of his hand.

 

_______________

 

Bucky took care to stay more tuned to the news after that night. It was like a tingling in his spine, thinking there were people looking for him. He felt safe enough to know that they never found his file, and there wasn't any leads to him as of yet. Still, he decided to spend a few days in the apartment. Stevie was puzzled, but didn't push him to go out.

 About two weeks later, Steve was working quietly on her commission on her art corner, and he had T’Challa sleeping on his chest, while he lounged on the couch, watching her. The afternoon sun was fading by the window behind her, lightin up her blond hair, like a halo at the back of her head. A few strands had fallen from the band, and she was dressed in fluffy clothes. She was focused on each stroke, not paying the minimal attention to her surroundings. Dark clouds were growing outside, and rain was announcing itself.

 He thought he would have lost his mind to a dame like her back in the day. Okay, what was he thinking, he was lost already. She was a firecracker, was headstrong. She was beautiful. Yes, she was small, but he saw something precious, that needed to be cared for. And even though his heart yearned, he held back. She deserved better than him, not someone broken. He was a murderer. It was like she was an angel, and he was the devil. How's that for dramatic?

 He sighed. He had meant to get up half an hour ago, but didn't have the heart to disturb the kitten. He had grown up a bit, long legs and skinny neck sprawled on top of him.

 He heard a fake camera click, and looked up, Stevie putting her phone down. She had a mischievous smile. “Sorry, couldn’t help it!” she giggled, looking down at her phone. He blushed, rolling his eyes.

 “Are you done there yet?” he asked, hoping to distract her.

 “Almost, just 20 more minutes.” she said going back to her canvas. Just them a huge thunder soared outside, flashing inside the apartment. ”Jesus!” she screamed, and jumped over the back of the couch, landing half on top of Bucky. T”Challa wasn't happy about being woken by having Stevie landing on top of him, and after he was very vocal about it, just jumped on the arm of the couch.

 Bucky froze, but one look at Stevie on his lap, he laughed and laughed. “Are you serious?” he kept on laughing, Steve trying to sit properly on the couch. “Afraid of lightning?”

 “That was not a normal one, I swear. I bet Thor must be around.” she started to fix her hair, that had fallen of the bun.

 “Thor, right.” he giggled.

 “He's the God of Thunder, Bucky!”

 “There's only one God Stevie, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that!” they laughed. Another lighting stroke, and they both winced. “It's rather strong, I’ll give you that.” he teased.

 As it started to get darker outside, the rain started to fall, and a big storm seemed to settle down. After checking all the windows, and seeing if T’Challa was ok (He was hiding under the couch now, the thunder started to get real bad), they decided to have an early dinner.

 Just as they were setting down a table, the lights went out.

 “Awesome.” Stevie said ironically.

 “Do you have candles?” Bucky asked from somewhere on her left. She turned the cell phone´s flashlight on. They both blinked at the sudden light.

 “Yeah, I´ll go get some, and save the phone´s battery.”

 After lighting up the candles around the living room, Bucky and her settled on the floor, with their backs on the couch, putting their food on their laps.

 “And you say I never take you anywhere nice. Candle light dinner is what this is.” she joked.

 “Oh, I´m wooed alright.” he teased.

 T’Challa seemed to find a good time to get out from under the couch, and sniffed their plates. He rather liked this whole, eating on the floor thing. Bucky snorted, and gave him a tiny piece of meat from his plate.

 “Don´t get used to it.” he scratched the kitten behind the head.

 Stevie looked smiling at them, and caved when the kitty came looking for something from her plate too.

 "I fear I´ll never be able to say no to him.” she complained, watching the kitty lounge and lick himself close to her feet.

 The rain was noisy, and the sporadic thunder would light up the inside of the apartment. Bucky took their plates back to the kitchen once they were done, and sat back closer to Steve and T’Challa. He looked around the apartment, lit by the candles and sighed. Looking back at Stevie, he saw her hair glow again, by the warm light, and was struck again by her. Bucky wasn't prone to flights of fantasy, but in this moment, he imagined this being his home, with Stevie being his girl. They could be frozen in this moment, for all he cared. Took him a moment to notice that Stevie was also staring at him, with a curious and warm expression.

 “What?” he asked softly.

 “Your eyes. They get really clear on this candle light.” she murmured. She blushed, but didn't look away. She took a deep breath and seemed to make a decision. “I have something I would like to show you.” she said quietly.

 “Okay.” he whispered back, feeling his heart hammer inside his chest. She watched her get up, to the front door, and take a book from inside one of her bags from work. She seemed to hesitate, but brought the book back, and sat next to him again, silently putting it in his hands.

 She seemed a little scared, and he was intrigued.

 Opening the first page, he stopped. That…. was him. Scruffy beard, and grumpy expression, but it was him. He gave a little laugh. It was such a good drawing.

 “Stevie?” he asked, without taking his eyes of the page.

 “Just keep going.” she said.

 Every page he turned, his heart would jump in his chest. Stevie had made lots of sketches of his face, and he could see when he shaved, since the drawings had him clean faced. His face smiling, raising an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder, holding a cooking pan, with T’Challa on his shoulder.

 Some pages only had his eyes… hooded, staring, closed… he was overwhelmed.

 “Stevie… what is this?”

 “Do I have to say it? Can´t you see it?” her voice loaded.

 And he did. He just could not believe it. Feeling an emotion that was expanding on his chest, Bucky touched her cheek, finger brushing the sides of her face.

 “You deserve more than me, Stevie.” he said, his breath catching on his throat.

 “It's not about what I deserve. This is about what I want.” she said with emotion. “And I want you. You and me.” she smiled.

 He decided to not fight this anymore, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and he was doomed. He felt Stevie push the book of his lap and she closed in hugging him by the shoulder and sitting sideways on his lap. Her lips never left his, and he could embrace her in his arms, like he's been wanting for a long time.

 Bucky used to have a girl at his arm every weekend when he went out to a dance date, but he couldn't remember a kiss that left him as breathless as this. Steve was light on his lap, but like all things in her life, she kissed passionately, and her weight grounded him.

 After what seemed like forever, both breathless, their lips separated, but she touched her forehead to his. He crushed her in his arms, not wanting her to leave.

 “If you want something you never had, you have to do something you never done.” she said softly.

 “What?” he opened his eyes to look at her blushing face.

 “Something my mom used to say. I…. I never threw myself at anyone like this before!” she covered her face with her hands, leaning against his shoulder. “Oh my God!” he heard her muffled voice.

 Bucky laughed, kissing the side of her neck, and hugging her even more. “Well, I'm glad I was part of this leap of faith.” he teased.

 Her red face came close to his. “You´re terrible, you know that? There's still time to take it back.” but she was smiling.

 “Oh no, sorry. No backsies. You should have known better, I am here to stay.”

 “Well, I suppose I can have you around. My cat really likes you.”

 She squealed when he tickled her side. “Your cat, eh? Your cat?” he laughed at her trying to brush his hands away.

 “You know, no one judges you like a cat. If he likes you, you must be alright.” she joked.

 “Oh, the romance.” he teased.

 “What are you talking about, I gave you a candle light dinner, didn't I?”

 “You think I'm that easy? I don't put out on the first date.” he mocked.

 “Oh, I think I am gonna get to first base though.” she said knowingly and she kissed him again, smiling.

 The kiss was hotter this time, their tongues crushing together.  Stevie’s hands passed by Bucky's hair and neck and she felt his hands up and down her back. He wasn't trying to grope her, like other dates had tried and failed. He was caressing her, as if he didn't want her to ever  leave his side. She felt the tips of his metal hand brush the hem of her shirt and skin underneath, and shivered. His body was hot, she started to sweat under her blouse.

 A loud meow at the side of their faces made them split apart. They both looked at the kitten, sitting on the couch and looking unimpressed at them.

 “You think this one will be the jealous type?” Bucky asked, staring at him.

 “Jealous of you, maybe.” she snorted. “He will complain when I get his place sleeping on you.” Bucky looked at her with a teasing smile. She blushed bright red. “Forget I said that.”

 “No way!” he laughed pulling her close to kiss her again. “No backsies.”

 The lights went on suddenly. They both blinked for a moment, looking around. The rain was still falling, but seemed less heavy now. Steve felt shy, all of a sudden. Sitting on Bucky's lap, arms around his shoulders, she started to get away, when he held her back.

 “No Backsies.” he said seriously. She smiled, relieved and kissed him again.

 T’Challa just stared at them for a moment, before yawing and laying down to sleep.

 

_______________

 

Bucky spent the next days wondering about his life. Stevie and him were walking on the clouds, and it was completely ridiculous. Even the cat was staring judgementaly at them. Steve´s hours at works suddenly took an eternity to end. He waited for her to get home like a kid, waiting his parents bring candy from work. Only Stevie brough kisses and hugs and all her awkward glory. He was thinking he had finally found his home, and was already looking into getting a part time job, like her. Maybe they could have a home together after all.

 They kissed all the time. When they passed each other, when they looked at each other. A complete disaster.

 “I blame you, for making me act like a teenager again. My teenage years were not even this good.” she teased Bucky.

 “Never too late to remedy that, I guess.” he would pull her close, kissing her neck.

 They didn't have sex right away, as if both wanted to cherish this beginning. It made Bucky even more crazy about her. Every detail would set his body on fire. The curve of her neck, her lips, her waist when she sat on his lap, her hair loose over her shoulders or her breast shape under her pajamas. He caught her looking at him in such a way, that he imagined was in this same situation.

 She asked him to model for her sketchbook someday. He blushed, but she looked so hopeful, that he agreed. She didn't take her sketchbook back to work, now leaving it on the shelf next to her art corner. Bucky was ashamed to admit that he looked thru it a few more times, amazed at her talent and his renditions. She did all of those by memory, no wonder she worked at such a prestigious place.

 Stevie shared stories about her mother, and he shared the little he could remember of his family. She always thought the stories had something… old fashioned about them. As if they lived far in the past, it was so strange. They made almost everything together now, and couldn't be happier than that.

 Thinking about the Winter Soldier felt like a whole lifetime ago for Bucky. He had decided to show Stevie the file. It was fair, and he didn't want to lie to her, not even by omission.. He tried a couple of times already, but the timing didn't fit.

 Of course, something had to happen.

 It started with Sam. Steve was excited to tell him about their new relationship, but he seemed to be oddly unavailable recently. Messages were answered with short words, and calls when to voicemail.

 “Maybe he's getting some Riley action?” she would joke, but he saw he was worried. Bucky didn't know Sam all that long, so just put it all to too much work and no fun.

 After a few days with no return from him, he finally called her early one morning.

 “Steph?” he sounded worried.

 “Sam! What the hell!” she threw her covers away, T'Challa getting buried in the middle of them like an avalanche, “You know what time it is? Where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for days! She complained. She walked quickly to her door, closing softly as not to wake Bucky in the other room with her call.

 “I know Steph, I can explain, but first I need you to meet me… right now.” he seemed agitated.

 “What's going on Sam?”

 “I can't explain on the phone, you have to trust me Steph.”

 “You´re really freaking me out! Do I need to take Bucky with me?”

 “No! Just you, please!”

 “Sam…” she sighed “This better be good! I have work!”

 “I already got it covered for you, they cancelled your classes today.”

 “What?? You can't do that!” she complained.

 “Stevie!!!” His shout made her stop. “Please, for all that's good, just trust me, okay? I need you to come meet me, right now!”

 Angry, she looked at the clock. 5:30.

 “Where?” she asked coldly.

 “My house, I'll be waiting for you.”

 “God… fine!” she finished the call. What should she do? Sam seemed very worried, and nervous. Should she call Bucky? While changing into warm clothes, she was fuming. She decided to let him sleep and try to be back to have breakfast with him later. Sam had better have a good explanation.

 She left a note on  the kitchen island, and after putting a scarf and a wool hat, she quietly left.

 She decided to take a walk past the bakery to get a coffee to go, it was only a 10 minute walk. However, when she was halfway there, she stopped short. She didn't put food on T’Challa´s bowl before leaving, distracted as she was. Bucky would wake up in a few hours, but the cat would be hungry and probably voice his hunger for the whole building. It wouldn't be a first. She sighed. This was one of the times she hated that Bucky didn't have a phone. Looking at her watch, she thought that Sam could wait the ten extra minutes it would take her to go back home and feed the cat

 The sidewalks already had some early morning workers and joggers passing by, and the traffic was bad as it always seemed to be. Walking quickly back the way she came, she saw on the corner of her apartment a little crowd gathering. People were pointing and seemed a little scared.

 When she finally joined them, she saw big black cars parked at the entrance of her building. Dark tinted glass, government plates. What looked like agents and cops were milling around, and they were rushing the street cars that were slowing down to see what was going on. Looking closer, those cops didn't look like regular cops. They had bulkier guns and apparel, and she was mystified. What was going on?

 There was some movement, and they all gathered close to the entrance and to her horror, two cops came from within, pushing Bucky ahead of them, his hands behind his back as if he was handcuffed. He was still in his pajamas, for chrissakes.

 “Bucky?” she whispered… “Bucky!!” she screamed.

 Several cops and Bucky himself looked back at her. His face was of complete despair. She was in a daze. In a flash moment she thought of coming back to an empty apartment, having dinner alone, no more touches and smiles. Not looking into his eyes, not having T’Challa on his shoulders again.

 Why were they taking him away? What was going on?

 Feeling her eyes start to fill with tears, heart hammering in her chest, she started to run towards him. The crowd didn't stop her when she went running into the traffic. The cops closer to her tried to stop her, but it was too late.

 Stevie remembered running, then Bucky screaming her name, and a crash. Then, nothing.

 

_______________

 

It was to the sound of beeping that Stevie came to. She didn't need to open her eyes, she was sure she was in a hospital. That smell and noise was too familiar, thanks to her bad health.

 Taking note of the soft bed, she noticed as well how her whole body seemed to throb in pain. What the hell was she doing in a hospital? She was so careful to not get a cold or pneumonia this year. Feeling a headache coming strong, she moaned a little, trying to move her neck in hopes to soothe the pain.

 “Stevie?” she heard suddenly from her left. “Hey, can you hear me girl?”.

 It was Sam. Opening her eyes a little, she saw his worried face above her. “Why the long face?” she asked, her voice failing a little.

 Sam gave a relieved laugh, and strangely, his eyes filled with tears. “God, only you Stevie.”

 It was so strange. “What happened?” she felt her throat close  a little, and Sam got her a glass of water. He used a button to raise the bed so she was half sitting. She felt a lot more focused, even if her body was hurting all over. Drinking her water, she looked at him suspiciously. Then she looked around suspiciously. Now that she could see her surrounding better, she didn't seem to be in a hospital at all. The room was too large and airy. The machines close to her bed seemed too sophisticated. There was a huge window, but the curtains were blocking the view. Touching the soft and expensive bed clothes she asked.

 “Where am I?”

 “Stevie, how are you feeling?” he asked instead of answering.

 “Like I pushed heavy weights all day long. My muscles are killing me.”

 “But anything else?” he asked hopefully “can you move your legs, you hands ok?”

 She looked at him like he was crazy. To prove a point she raised her legs and shook her feet. Then she gave the glass of water back, with a flourish. Hurt all over, but it was worth the sass.

 “Jesus.” he breathed, relieved.

 “Okay, what's going on? Why am I in hospital?”

 “You don't remember?” he asked surprised.

 “Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking.”

 “You were ran over by a car, Stevie.” he said softly.

 She froze. What? No way. With her health problems, being ran over by a car would have killed her for sure. She just felt sore muscles and a headache.

 “No, no… that's not possible. I´d be dead.”

 “Exactly!” he said agitated “But that's what happened! And you're alive.”

 “You're not making any sense. Am I on heavy meds?”

 “No! Just some painkillers.” he said a little hysterically. And as if someone had popped him like a balloon, he deflated and sat on a chair at the side of her bed. He covered his face with his hands. “This is all my fault.”

 She frowned. “You ran over me with a car?”

 “No!” he said looking annoyed at her.

 “Then what is it, Sam?” she said, feeling the headache at the back of her head.

 “Maybe I should call a doctor, you can't deal with this right now.”

 “Oh hell no!” she got angry. “Just tell me what's going on!?”

 He looked unsure. Pulling his chair to her bed, he sat close to her.

 “What do you remember?”

 She thought back to the last thing she remembered. It was incredibly fuzzy. But she remembered getting out of bed early… a phone call? Hm… yes, someone called… Sam!

 “You called me, asked me to meet you.” she closed her eyes. “I got out, walked to the cafe, but I forgot to feed the cat…”

 In a flash of memory, she replayed that morning in her mind´s eye. The police cars, the heavy traffic. Bucky!

 Taking a long breath, she opened wide eyes at Sam. “Bucky!! Oh my God, Sam!! They arrested Bucky!” she gripped his arm. “What happened? Where is he?”

 “Easy Steve! It's ok now!” he leaned over her to touch her shoulders.

 She just grabbed the front of his shirt. “Tell me what the HELL is going on!” she shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

 “Ok! Ok!” he held her wrists “I will, just calm down!”

 She felt her breath fast and shallow, and the machines around her bed were beeping madly. She tried to take deep breaths, already dreading her asthma, dreading the inhaler, but was surprised when after a few deep breaths she started to breath normally.

 “Look, before anything, there's something you need to see. Bucky asked me to bring you this.”

 He reached inside a backpack, that she only noticed now, that was hanging from the back of his chair. He took a thick yellow file folder. He hesitated, before handing it to her. It was a heavy folder, with russian letters on the cover.

 “What is this?” she asked, confused.

 “Just open it Stevie.” he said defeated.

 She froze, when she saw the first page. It looked like a patient´s form, one that she had seem hundreds of on Sam's office. It was written in english, but other parts in russian. She could not be fooled though, by the photograph stapled on the upper right corner.

 It was Bucky. But… he looked younger. It was obviously an old photograph, a man in military garb. How was it possible? Maybe he was Bucky's grandfather?

  _James Buchanan Barnes_ , it was this patient´s name. Sargent, American. Born in Brooklyn, New York em 1924. Deployed to war in 1942. Part of the “Howling Commandos”, an elite team of soldiers that fought the war in Europe. Sniper.

 

  _My middle name is Buchanan_.

 

 With a tingling of dread, she started to turn the pages. At first there were some war reports, other medical files. This man had been taken prisoner in Italy, with his team, and tortured and experimented on by HYDRA. They found traces on unidentified substances in his blood, but he had an speed recovery, going back almost immediately to front lines.

 He died in 1943, while on a mission at the alps in Germany. His team reported he had fallen of a moving train down a 800m frozen canyon. There had been search parties, but he was never found and officially declared dead at the end of that year.

 All the files and reports had a government insignia, or a official seal. But they only got as far as his death. The files that came afterwards… they had HYDRA seals all over them.

 She had an awful feeling about this. Without looking at Sam, she kept going.

 New medical files. Same name. Now they reported injuries, experimental treatments. A super serum created by HYDRA running thru his blood. Super strength, Super speed, fast healing, high stamina.

 There was a drawing of a human body, and it was full of notes, marks on places of injuries, and a clear amputation procedure. She started to feel a little sick.

 

Amputation.

 

There were other pictures. She had to close her eyes on some pictures of a surgery table. “I´ll take these” Sam collected them and looked a little green himself.

 There were schematics of a metal arm too. And by then, silent tears were falling down her cheeks. How to build, how to attach, how to do maintenance. It was like they were speaking of a machine. They had notes talking about it's brillance, how the arm would make the _asset_ the new fist of HYDRA.She saw later reposts of torture, of brainwashing. They used electroshocks to erase his memory.

 

_I had an accident, I lost my memory. I don't remember much._

 

Oh Bucky.

 

She had started to sob, and Sam came close, meaning to take the file away. “That's enough Stevie.”

 “No!” she hugged the file to her chest “I want to see!” she insisted.

 She saw them schematics of a cryogen tank. Cryo freeze. She was shocked to see a picture of a tank door, a little glass window showing Bucky literally frozen inside. More procedures lists: How to freeze him, how to unfreeze him, how to clean him, how to clear his memories before putting him back under.

 Stevie closed the file, looking at the cover, written in russian.

 “The Winter Soldier”, she whispered.

 Sam looked heartbroken. “Who would have thought, eh?” She hugged the file to her chest again, maybe thinking she was holding a part of him.

 “Is he dead?” she asked in despair.

 “No, no Stevie!” Sam touched he cheek. “He's alive, he is here too!”

 Crying in relief, she asked “Where are we?”

 “Stark Tower”

 She looked flagbastered to him “What? Why?”

 “When SHIELD collected Bucky, they didn't know how he would react. Tony Stark is a resourceful man, he had built a quarantine sort of place to put him in, while they figured out what they were dealing with.”

 “But he's not dangerous! He spent months with me and T´ch…” she stared at him in horror, “Oh my God! T´Challa!! What happened to him?” just thinking about strange people in her home, her cat´s home… it made her sick! What if he was still alone in the house?

 “He's ok! He's with Bucky!” And even thought that should freak her out, it actually made her feel a lot better. “He asked for the kitten. And I brought him here myself.”

 Relieved, Stevie came back to the previous matter. “It makes no sense, how did SHIELD know where he was? Last time we talked about it, they had no idea who or where he was.”

 Sam looked to the floor, guilty coming off him in waves.

 “Sam…” and when he wouldn't look at her she raised her voice. “Sam, what did you do??”

 He got up front the chair, throwing his arms up. “For Fuck´s sake Stevie! I was worried, alright? No, I was fucking terrified when I found out that this superhuman assassin was living under your roof!” he was breathing hard “I knew they guy was fine, but what if it was some sort of act! You were in danger! Colonel Rhodes told me they had a big lead on him, told me they found out that this ghost shooter had a metal arm. Bucky was homeless when you met him, he was hiding!”

 “Why didn’t you tell me?” she argued.

 “You are the most stubborn person I ever met! You are so smitten with the guy, you would never believe me, and I could have tipped him off about this whole thing, if he was acting, he could have killed you!”

 “You should have trusted me Sam! He is a good man!”

 “Oh!! I know!” he answered self depreciative “And believe me, all I could think about this past two weeks was how I screwed all up!”

 She froze. “Two weeks?” He rubbed his hand all over his face, coming close to hold her hand.

 “Listen to me Stevie. This is very important. You were ran over by a car.” he said seriously. “The doc will brief you later… but… Stevie. You broke your back.” she winced “And both your legs. You crushed your hands, and had multiple fractures to your arms, a broken rib stabbed your lungs and you had internal hemorrhage, not counting the head trauma.” he said with tears in his eyes. “You have been on a induced coma since then, two weeks ago.”

 She shook her head. “No way. There's no way I would have survived an accident like this Sam.”

 “I know, and you're alive because Bucky saved you!”

 “That doesn't make sense!”

 Sam sighed and sat close to her on the bed. “I wasn't supposed to let you know about the operation to retrieve him. I stayed away. But I couldn't stop thinking about the one hundred ways this whole operation could get you hurt. That's why I called you, to get you out of the house before they came for him.” he looked down ashamed. “I was worried when you didn't show up. So, imagine my surprise when I got a phone call from this agent Coulson, saying that they were in Stark Towers medical, that you had been hit by a car, and that Bucky agreed to come peacefully with them if they helped you. He was even with you when they brought you in.” he looked at her “He gave you a blood transfusion. Said he knew it would work, no matter your blood type. His blood has some super serum that allows fast healing. He instructed the nurses how to treat each one of your injuries, set every broken bone. That's why you lived.” he shook his head. “When I arrived at the tower, you were already stable, and Bucky and the nurses were still with you. He said you would be ok… that your medical issues would probably be ok too.” he shook his head in wonder. “We couldn´t be sure of that yet, since you were sleeping.”

 She leaned down back on her pillows, closing her eyes. This was unbelievable. She mentally sensed every body part he said she had broken. She didn't feel anything different, apart from sore muscles. Her lungs were clear, her legs moving normally, her hands holding bucky's files were stable.

 “I can't believe this.” said, opening her eyes to look at him. Sam had tear tracks over his face and looked miserable. “Come here.” and she hugged him strong… stronger than she ever could, against her.

 “I'm so sorry Stevie!” he sobbed.

 “It's ok, Sammy.” she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, but Sam pulled away.

 “I have to call the doctor. I should have called her the moment you woke, I'm sorry to drop all of this on your lap like this.”

 “You know me. I needed to know.” When he meant to get up, she held his arm. “You said Bucky was here? That he was alive?”

 “Yeah.” he sat back down. “He… I hate how I misjudged this whole thing. He just gave himself up, to SHIELD, when they got into your apartment. He didn't fight, he didn't try to run. He just asked them to leave you alone. He didn't know at first you were not at home, only saw you were out, when you… well, you know.”

 She looked at the files in her hand. “Did he have these with him?”

 “Yeah. When I got here, and your emergency was over, he came to me, and asked me to go get this and T’Challa from your apartment. It was hidden under his mattress. There was some money under there as well, marked envelopes, with HYDRA seals.”

 “That's why he had money.” she commented. “He had said he had come into some money recently, but I thought he meant an inheritance or something. Who would have thought he stole from these bastards?” she snorted “Serves them right.”

 “He's been completely compliant with SHIELD and the Avengers. He showed them the files, and told them where they might find the missing ones they were looking for. Answered all their questions, and even agreed to have his metal arm checked.”

 “Can I see him?”

 “I think so. They escorted him here twice to see you, while you were sleeping. I´ll call the doctor, and ask them to tell him you woke up.”

 “Is there a bathroom here?” she asked, and noticed a door on the other side of the room. She suddenly needed to be alone.

 “Yeah, want me to help you?”

 “Just give me a hand.” she put Bucky's file close to her pillow, and pushed her covers down. She expected to see her legs full of hematoma, pins or stitches. But they looked normal, like they ever did. Sam held her arm, but when Stevie got on her feet, he felt completely balanced. She spent two weeks laying down, and wasn't feeling any weakness in her legs.

 “This is so bizarre.” Sam commented, looking at her with wide eyes.

 “I´ll definitely freak out about this, but not today.” she said, more to herself than him.

 She ended up going to the bathroom alone, and took a moment to look herself in the mirror. Same old Stephanie. Other than dirty hair, she didn't have a scratch, or black eye, or scar. Nothing. It all sounded like an elaborate prank. Only she remembered what happened that morning, even if not the crash itself.

 Sitting on the closed toilet, she closed her eyes, thankful for the smaller space. She took some time to put her thoughts into order.

 Bucky had hidden a lot of things from her, even though she thought she knew him well. She knew there was a lot of his past that she wasn't aware of, but thought it was only because he didn't remember, not because he was actively hiding things. All those things that were written about him… he was tortured, frozen, for chrissakes. He was born on 1924… It felt so surreal.

 Sam was worried he was acting around them… but… she trusted him. She trusted so few people, but never got disappointed. Even though he had hidden a lot of his past, he never lied to her… not exactly. He did have an accident that took his memories, all the other things he said were not lies, she just composed a different scenario in her head. She wasn't mad at him, they only had a lot to talk about.

 Quickly using the bathroom, she washed her face and hands, passing her fingers thru her hair in hope to fix it a little. She saw a shower on the bathroom, and decided to ask for a bath.

 When she opened the bathroom door, she froze.

 Bucky was there. Standing just on the spot Sam had been.

 All thoughts of accidents, SHIELD, HYDRA or super powers were off the window when she looked at his relieved face. She smiled and started to run to him, but stopped short.

 His metal arm was missing.

 “Bucky!” she shrieked, looking in horror to his shoulder. “Oh my God!!”

 He gave a second glance to his missing limb and then reached to her, as if calming a scared animal. “Hey hey!! It's ok Stevie!”

 “How is it ok??” she asked hysterically. “Your arm is missing!!” then she promptly came forward touching his face, his neck, his chest. “Oh my God!” and fiercely kissed him.

 She thought she heard him snort just before they kissed, but that could wait.

 “Uhum…” they heard a throat clearing.

 She immediately stopped the kiss, turning around and putting her arms around Bucky's waist, keeping him behind her. As if she was tall enough to cover him. They both blushed, looking at an agent stationed by the door.

“Sergeant Barnes, just wanted to remind you were have a schedule here.” he said jovially.

 Bucky cleared his own throat. “Right. Stevie, this is agent Coulson.” The name was familiar and she looked at him a little suspiciously. “He was the agent that helped me get you here, to the hospital.”

 Oh.

 “Hello.” she said a little nervous.

 “Nice finally meeting you Miss Rogers.” he looked a little teasing to Bucky. “We have heard so much about you.”

 “Who´s we?” she asked as Bucky blushed.

 “Everybody else.” he answered, eyes twinkling.

 She looked at Bucky, and he blushed. “Erm, agent, could I have 5 minutes with her?”

 “Ok. See you later, Miss Rogers.” and he left tapping his watch, leaving both of them alone.

 ”Sergeant Barnes” she said, crossing her arms at him, raising an eyebrow, looking upset.

 He sighed. “Okay, I know you must have a hundred questions, and I promise, I´ll answer everything. I just need to get a clean slate from these guys. They are not that bad actually.”

 “Okay, answer just this one then: where the hell is your arm?”

 “They removed it for safety. They thought it could have triggers or something. I told them I removed the tracker and other stuff, but they wanted to be safe about it. I... I didn't even know it was detachable!! HYDRA never took it off!” he laughed nervously.

 “Jesus.” she pinched her forehead. “You're not some toy that they can just detach an arm, Bucky!” she said upset.

 “It's OK Stevie, they will give it back to me. It didn't even hurt to remove it. It was… almost a relief actually. But they said they would give it back, I'm just going thru some “probation phase”, I guess.” he made air quotes with his only hand.

 She snorted. Shaking her head, she hugged him by the waist, feeling his arm around her back. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

 “I missed you so much.” he whispered on her hair, tightening his grip.

 Her heart clenched. To her, it hadn't been that long since she last saw him. But to him, it had been two weeks. In this time he was arrested, questioned, had an arm removed. She squeezed him back. “I love you, Bucky.” she whispered into his chest.

 “I love you too, Stevie.” he said breathless, pulling her into another kiss. Stevie threw her arms around his shoulder, pushing him back against the side of the bed. He opened his legs, her body fitting in the middle. They both moaned. Bucky was caressing her back, pulling her close to him.

 “Bucky!” she exclaimed and laughed.

 “God, I missed you so much!” he whispered on her neck.

 She meant to make a teasing remark, but noticed he was shaking a little, gripping her like a vice.

 “Hey”, she whispered, cradling his face with her hands. “What is it?”

 “I thought I lost you. I knew that even thought SHIELD was taking me away, there was a small chance to get back to you, but when I saw you there… and the accident… I thought I lost you forever.” his voice broken.

“I'm right here, ok?” she answered, eyes filling with tears. “You have a million things to explain to me, but I'm not going anywhere.”

 He hugged her, and whispered in her ear. “I'm sorry I gave you this…. thing I have on my blood… I know you should have had a say in this, but I could not bear to lose you.”

 “You saved my life, Bucky. Like you did on the day we met.” she clutched the back of his shirt “I´ll never be sorry for it.”

 A knock on the door interrupted them. They both looked up to see agent Coulson enter the room, followed by a doctor and Sam.

 “Your time is up, Seargent.” the agent said in a casual way.

 “Yeah yeah, ok....” Bucky grumbled, getting up and standing close to Stevie. “I'll try to be back soon. I asked Sam to stay with you.” he said looking at her.

 “Thanks.”  she said smiling at her friend.

 “Miss Rogers, I'm Dr. Cho, I´ve been taking care of you, since the accident.” a nice looking woman came forward, extending her hand to shake Stevie´s. “I must say I am impressed to see you standing up!”

 “You and me, doc.” she joked.

 Dr. Cho laughed and looked with interest at them. “You have to thank this big boy here, I don't think you would have made it, if not for his blood. I am amazed.” she looked at Stevie, “Can I please give you a quick check up and ask a few questions?”

 “Sure.”

 “Well, that's our cue.” agent Coulson gestured to the door, calling Bucky's attention.

 “Right. Bye Stevie.” and he leaned in giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed but smiled widely at him.

 “Bye Bucky, see ya around.” she joked.

 The agent and Bucky left, and Sam turned to watch them go. Looking back at Stevie with huge eyes he asked,

 “What just happened??”

 “Oh, didn't you know?” Stevie teased him, “I got myself a boyfriend!”

 “How is this my life?” Sam lamented, sitting heavily on a chair close to the door.

 Both girls shared a little laugh, and Dr. Cho led Stevie back to her bed, saying she would be quick about the exams, and if the results were as she expected, Stevie could hope to be released the next day.

 Sam spent the rest of the day with her, and at night, they got him a small bed into her room. She felt safe with him there. And after one of the craziest days she has ever lived, Stevie fell asleep.

 

_______________

 

As predicted, Dr. Cho released Stevie the next morning, claiming she had a perfect health sheet.

 To Stevie´s astonishment, the doctor explained that, thanks to Bucky's serum, she no longer suffered from asthma. Blood exams showed a perfect immune system, and her bones and muscles were working just fine. The pain she had felt when she first woke up went away during the night, and the doctor said it was probably an effect from being laying down for too long, and once she started to move around, her body just flushed any inflammation away.

 It was hard to believe, but she could feel it. How her body seemed…. stronger, in a way.  She didn't have any loss of breath, even after all the emotional rollercoaster she had the previous day, and she was surely to need her inhaler had this happened before.

 She asked to finally take a bath, alone. The doctor left her room, after she signed her release papers, leaving Stevie ready to shower and go home. She took her time washing her hair, and rubbing her body down. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in heavy coats. When she exited the bathroom, she was delighted to find Bucky sitting on her bed..

 And he wasn't alone.

 “T’Challa!” she exclaimed and ran to Bucky, taking the meowling kitten into her arms. “Thank God you're ok!” and she covered his little head with kisses. The kitten looked absolutely desperate. Looking at Bucky, she asked “Did he stay with you this whole time?”

 “Yeah. I had to keep him on that little transport cage for a while, but once I got a room here, I could set him free.” he said, smiling at the kitten´s _“help me”_ expression.

 “Thank you so much for this, Bucky. Means so much to me.” she said, emotioned, holding his only hand.

 “It's nothing Stevie. He… he helped me a lot too, specially when I couldn't sleep.” The image of T’Challa sleeping on Bucky while both of them were in a strange room, with each other, warmed her heart.

 “They are releasing me. To go home.” she said suddenly. “What… what's gonna happen now?”

 When Bucky opened his mouth to reply, the door opened suddenly, making them both jump. Stevie clutched the kitten to her chest, standing in front of Bucky. The new visitor was none other than…

 Tony Stark.

 “Oh, sorry to interrupt.” he didn't sound sorry at all. “I just heard that you were being discharged, but I needed to meet this guy's “best girl” before she left.” he took Stevie´s free hand, and gave a kiss. “Nice to meet you, Miss Rogers. I'm..”

 “I know who you are.” she gave him a teasing little smile.

 “Ha!” he laughed, delighted. “Just like you said, a firecracker.” Stevie looked suspiciously at Bucky, and he just avoided her eyes. “Dr. Cho informed me you were being discharged, but I'm afraid I will have to delay your leave.”

 “What, why?!” Bucky beat her to the question.

 “No worries, Robocop. I just came in to tell you your arm is finished, and if you would like to have your gal around for the event, we can attach it today.”

 “You know,” Stevie started on a clear confrontational tone, “He's not some toy you can just…”

 “Stevie!” Bucky interrupted her, holding her to his side. “It's fine.” She just looked pissed at both of them.

 “So… yay or nay?” Tony asked in a bored tone.

 “Yay… I mean, Yes!” Bucky answered flustered. He looked at Stevie. “You don't really need to stay, it's ok.” She saw that even though he looked sure, there was some underlying of worry there.

 “I'll stay.” she looked back at Tony.

 “I'm afraid this furball won´t be welcome though, there's gonna be surgery, and that's not a place to whatever this is supposed to be.” he stared frowning at T’Challa. The cat stared back at him, bored.

 “He's a cat. And… he's gonna be a mighty black panther someday.” she said proudly.

 “Uh-hum. Right. Get him a place to stay while the circus is on.” he smiled, gave them both a thumbs up, and left, with a “see ya soon, Buck-a-roo!”

 Stevie looked back at Bucky and saw he had a resigned face. “Stark. He's just too much sometimes. You´ll get used to it. I think.” She snorted. “Are you sure you want to stay?”

 “Bucky, you'd do the same for me.”

 “Fair enough.” and as if on cue, another doctor and agent Coulson appeared at the door. The doctor, using a white coat and a file in his hands, came forward, giving a hand for Stevie to shake.

 “Miss Rogers, I'm Bruce.” he said shy. “Sorry I couldn't beat Tony here, I meant to arrive before he did.” he rolled his eyes.

 “It's ok.” she answered with a smile. “Are you the doctor that will… give Bucky's arm back?”

 ”Yes, it's gonna be a fairly simple operation, since we have all the schematics for his old arm.”

 “Old arm?” both Bucky and Stevie asked in unison.

 “Yes yes… Tony and I checked the HYDRA arm, and even though it was an excellent piece of technology, it was made 70 years ago, we can do a much better work now.”

 “How?” Bucky asked suspicious.

 “Oh, don't worry Sergeant Barnes. We just made a replica of it, but in vibranium. The alloy they used before was very resistant, but vibranium is just as resistant, if not more, and has about 1/4th of the weight. The pain you described on your back and shoulder will definitely be done with.” he made a surrender gesture with his hands, “and I promise I did not let Tony put any hidden guns or laser beans on it, no matter what he tells you.” he looked at them satisfied.

 Bucky looked surprised. “Thank you, Dr. Banner.” he said heartfelt.

 “It's nothing really, it's the least we can do to help you now.” he looked a little shy at having both Bucky´s and Stevie´s appreciation directed at him. “And that's why we are here. If it's ok with you, we can take you to pre-op now, and be done as soon as we can.”

 “Sure yeah.” Bucky got up and both him and Stevie looked at T’Challa, snoozing on Stevie´s arms.

 “I can take him.” the agent came forward, with a transport cage far bigger than a kitten the size of T’Challa demanded. She was thankful for it. Since he was mostly asleep, he went inside without any fuss. The group followed Dr. Banner to an elevator several floors above, and they arrived at a medical floor. Stevie was amazed, she had been in many hospitals in her life, but never on one so advanced.

 “Miss Rogers, I'll ask you to stay on the waiting area, you can look into to the operation room if you prefer, ok?” Dr. Banner showed her to a door at the end of a hallway. It was a big room, with comfortable looking couches and a little kitchen space on a corner. At the other end, she could see a little hallway with a huge glass window. She walked and saw an operation room on the other side, and several nurses and Tony Stark were getting ready for Bucky's procedure. The man gave her a thumbs up, and she laughed a little, nervous all of a sudden.

 “You sure you wanna see this?” Bucky asked coming to her side.

 “I have to take care of that clown over there, and see if he's not gonna mess this up.”

 Tony was currently making kissing faces at them.

 He smiled at her, ignoring the man on the other room. “I gotta go. See ya on the other side?”

 “Ok nerd.” and this time she gave him a kiss. They heard wolf whistles from the other room, and they only grinned. Bucky left with agent Coulson, who had left T’Challa on a corner of the waiting room. He was still sleeping.

 The operation itself didn't take that long. Bucky was taken to the operation table without a shirt. It was a little unsettling being able to see the inside of his shoulder, but Stevie watched the whole thing. It wasn't gory or bloody at all, just a lot of machinery and cables instead. After they attached a new arm, that looked similar but not exactly the same as the old one, they spent a long time connecting wires and checking his status. Bucky was awake the whole time, looking at the ceiling, and he looked like he was nervous and sweating a little. Stevie saw him cringe a couple of times, but otherwise he stayed completely still. After it was done, they asked him to make a series of movements with his hands, calibrating and testing all his movements. Stark seemed happy about the whole thing about three hours later. She saw Bucky give a long relieved breath, touch his hand, touch his shoulder and shake hands with Stark and Banner.

 “He's really something, eh?” Stevie jumped out of her skin, when she saw agent Coulson standing beside her. When had he arrived?

 “Jesus!” she exclaimed, holding her chest. He just gave a serene smile back and she went back to watching the other men on the other room. “What do you mean?”

 “Well, I've been working with SHIELD for many years. I´ve seen almost anything out there. So, I can safely say that we were completely off the loop after this guy exploded the Triskelion. We had absolutely no idea of what was going on. We searched for clues for months, and we expected another god like person, or at least a group of rebels against HYDRA. And I must say, that if not for the tip your friend Wilson gave us, he would have been still out of our radar.” he looked back at her. “He must be the longest prisoner of war in history.”

 She cringed. “That file, that he had with him…”

 “Yes. It's… like a miracle, to survive something like that, eh?”

 “Why would they do something like that to him? Brainwashing for missions?” she shook her head. “What was he supposed to do, anyway?”

 “Assassinations.” he answered simply. She froze, looking at him with huge eyes. “And robbery, spionage… think of what a nazi organization would need, they would send him. Thanks to his testimony, cold cases from years ago were finally closed.”

 Looking back at Bucky, now putting on a shirt, she could never picture him as a murderer. “None of that was his fault.” she said with conviction.

 “Of course not.” he agreed “according to those medical files, they had him pumped on so many medications and toxins, he would not even know where he was, what he was doing. Like I said, a miracle.”

 “He said he was starting to remember, you think his memory will return to normal…”

 “We believe so, even if it takes a while… and his heart is in the right place. A different man would have burned the world.”

 “He never was and will never be that man.” she said

 “We know. Now at least. He doesn't know why he broke out of his conditioning, but he's been honest with us. And that's why he's getting his arm back. He deserves it.”

 “He's not some toy you can just take an arm off, you know.” she said a little angry.

 “We know. We did it for his sake though, since the old arm strained his shoulder and back.”

 “Well, I suppose I can forgive you guys, if that's the case.”

 She saw Bucky still talking to Banner and Stark on the other room, and looked at the time. Almost 4 pm. They spent more time in “surgery” than she thought.

 “What's gonna happen to him?” she asked Coulson.

 “We are not gonna arrest him, if that's what you think. We did think it would be necessary before, but now things have changed. He will need legal documents, but will be released too, even though Stark offered him a place to stay here.”

 “In Stark Tower?” she asked amazed.

 “All the Avengers have apartments here, after all.”

 “Since when Bucky is an Avenger?” she asked a little worried.

 “Since Stark made an invitation. The Good Sargeant did not answer him though. He's been staying on a medical room.”

 Stevie bit her lip. What if Bucky decided to come live here, leave their home? She saw Bucky finally getting up from the bed, and other nurses started to fill out of the room. Dr. Banner gave him a little pat on the shoulder with a smile, that Bucky returned.

 He turned to the observation window, giving her a thumbs up with his new metal hand, looking amazed. She laughed. The three men started to leave the room as well, and she went back to the waiting room to meet them. She wasted no time giving Bucky a hug. Stark and Banner looked at them from the door.

 “Thanks Mr Stark, Dr. Banner” she said emotionally from within his embrace.

 Bruce blushed but Stark waved her off. “Don't mention it. Does that mean you´ll be staying Buck-a-roo?”

 “Well, Stark, if I can, I´d like to go home now.” he asked, but said in a way like he wasn't really asking for permission at all. Stevie´s heart just filled with heat.

 “Fine, do as you will.” Tony made a dismissive hand gesture, but good naturedly. “You'll both be around for the next movie night though, and that's an order.” and just walked away.

 Dr. Banner just smiled at them. “ I hope to see you again soon, we´ll be in touch!” and walked out as well. Bucky took her hand in his metal one, and smiled.

 “I can actually feel your touch now.”

 “What?” she asked happily, taking his hand to her face. “Seriously?”

 He touched her hair with another surprised smile. “These guys know their business, I'll give you that!” they laughed.

 “Home, eh?” she asked him, with an impish grin.

 “I miss it.” he said simply.

 “So, what are we waiting for?”

 Bucky just grinned and took T’Challa´s cage and held her hand, taking both of them to an elevator. A few nurses nodded to them on the hallways, and once they took an elevator to the lobby, they found agent Coulson waiting for them.

 “A car is ready to take you home. Sergeant, we´ll be  in touch.” and after showing them the way to a black car parked outside, he shook Bucky's hand and left again.

 The ride home was quick, and they soon found themselves opening Stevie´s front door. Their luggages and personal effects were in bags in the car. Once the door was closed and Steve had opened the cage to take T’Challa out, they both sighed relieved.They just fell back on the couch, both staring at the ceiling.

 “Did all of that really happen?” she asked him.

 “Yeah. I really can't believe they let me go.”

 “Well, they could not possibly leave you in prison.”

 “Sure they could.”

 “I wouldn't have let them!”

 He smiled at her irritated face. “My hero.” he teased.

 She grinned turning in his direction, “I was thinking.”

 “Now that's dangerous.”

 She punched his arm, and he actually jumped. How about that?

 “I was reading that file of yours…” and before he could apologize or interrupt, she went on, “And it seems like I have some sort of high stamina now.” she made a curious face.

 Bucky flushed, and grinned back at her. “Yeah?”

 “I wonder, if there's a way to test that theory, you know, to be sure.” and she crawled the small space to his lap, straddling his hips.

 “Oh, I can think of some things.” he said, pulling her close, for a kiss.

 As things got hot on the couch and clothes started to fly around, T’Challa would have rolled his eyes, if he could. Bored, he went to Stevie´s room to find a good place to nap.

 

_______________

 

Stephanie Rogers liked to think that she led a very perfect calm and simple life.

 She was 28, lived in a very cosy apartment in New York, payed her own bills, had a very cute black kitten named T’Challa, worked at a famous art studio giving classes and taking commissions from the odd costumer.

 Everyday she would wake up early next to her boyfriend Bucky, a hot guy that was actually a superhero now, grope him awake so he could start breakfast, shower, feed the cat, dress for classes and then have breakfast with him and her cat.

 Some things changed for her recently though.

 She would be off to work, giving art classes for children in the morning, and one for veterans after lunch. She then would have the rest of the day to herself, to work on private commissions, make groceries or errands, visit Sam or have a coffee at Sharon´s.

 She also made new friends. Once a week she would stay overnight at Bucky’s floor at the most important tower in NY for movie nights with the world's mightiest heroes. Bucky was still getting used to becoming an Avenger, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

 She was getting used to living without her health issues for the first time in her life, entering the list of “enhanced people” at SHIELD. She could actually run in the evenings with Bucky now, and keep his pace. She wasn't scared of a cold anymore.

 They turned her apartment into their home. Bucky didn't sleep on a different room anymore, and the guest bedroom was often occupied with a superhero, her cat often sleeping on top of them.

 And her cat? He was growing each day into a mighty black panther.

 See? Pretty cookie cut perfect.

 

Steph thought she was the luckiest woman alive everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves shyly*  
> Hello! This was my first fanfic ever published!  
> If you read this far, thank you! Hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my birth language, so forgive me any mistakes! Comments are most welcome!
> 
> Here are some pic references for this fic:
> 
> T’Challa  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/tchalla_zps5ispmrsh.jpg.html)
> 
> Bearded Bucky  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/buckybeard_zpsoo86onir.png.html)
> 
> Shaved Bucky  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/e7c092590f64a93ce68717c2834dc72c_zps2l4xwnt7.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/bf9c22803e3e0e80b354cf570bfb75f3_zpszm5scuiv.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration for Stevie´s Apartment  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/84dd02e7f1fcfb1e99db017695eddfe9_zps0kqucgol.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/bb62f42a0068d7c9c7b7e7bc063f3f91_zpsqkf6kork.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/54cb0cc1cf2994c0947c0ac96ac59e00_zpswyidpibg.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Stevie´s Queen of Cats painting  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/carolseabra/media/Angel_Egle_Wierenga_-_Queen_Cat_-_01_2048x_zpsobpsm1cd.jpg.html)


End file.
